Al ritmo del amor
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: la hermosa compañera shampoo no puede resistirse a ranma ¿eh? -dije con burla a aquel maniquí con mi ropa que consideraba mi peor enemigo-a partir de hoy somos amigos y tu no has logrado ser ni eso... después de la amistad viene el amor y luego el romance, yo celebrare bailando con ella y tu celebra tu almuerzo, por que tu eres el villano aquí, te casaste con ella y dañaste su vida
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 1**

El tren se detuvo, al fin, me dije a mi mismo tomando mis maletas y las de mi nueva esposa.

De un momento a otro ya me encontraba abajo ofreciéndole mi mano a la hermosa amazona con el propósito de ayudarla a bajar pero ella me rechazo, más bien me ignoro y bajo por su propia cuenta.

-vamos- le dije comenzando a caminar.

Aun usaba el hermoso kimono de nuestra boda, ella no respondió solo se limitó a seguirme lanzando una mirada un tanto despectiva a la estación y su gente.

Salimos y tomamos el primer taxi que pasara y nos llevara a mi hogar, mejor dicho ¿nuestro hogar? En menos de treinta minutos ya estábamos parados frente a la enorme puerta de madera que era la entrada de mi casa, al abrir pudimos admirar el amplio patio y la casa de dos pisos hecha de madera.

Ella recorrió el lugar con gran odio en su mirada mientras un grupo de vecinos chismosos se asomaba o se detenían, seguramente jamás creyeron que me casaría… ni yo.

Finalmente la hermosa joven a mi lado entro haciendo tintinear sus joyas de manera delicada mientras sus ojos violetas aun recorrían el lugar, realmente me odiaba y no la culpaba.

Los vecinos aplaudieron asiéndome consiente de que seguían ahí, los había olvidado, me sentí torpe, era más que obvio que la seguía hipnotizado con la mirada y ella ni siquiera me soportaba. Tome las maletas lo más rápido que pude y cerré la puerta.

Y pensar que… hace tres días la vi por primera vez…

-¡shampoo tu traje de novia ya está listo!- grito una de sus amigas con gran alegría.

Ella volteo con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras su largo y sedoso cabello violeta volaba en el viento.

-¡nadie vera mi traje de novia antes que yo!- grito con falsa amenaza mientras corría entre los invitados de aquella fiesta en la que me encontraba y subía las escaleras pasando justo a mi lado.

Una brisa de su aroma me golpeo al momento y sin poder evitarlo llene mis pulmones lamentando el tener que exhalar. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto y aquel kimono de boda color carmín era perfecto para ella.

Me regañe mentalmente al tomarla tanto en cuenta ya que ella era la novia de esa boda y aunque no lo fuera jamás me miraría, mucho menos con aquella túnica blanca que más parecía vestido, mi cabello negro y mis lentes de botella que ocultaban mis ojos.

-¡shampoo querida! Ven que quiero presentarte a alguien- grito cologne, la ancianita a mi lado era la bisabuela de shampoo y había sido mi maestra desde niño.

-bisabuela hoy es el día de mi boda así que por favor no hay tiempo para eso-grito sin despegar su vista de la fina tela roja.

-niñita irrespetuosa, ¿lo viste mousse? Toda mi vida educando niños y a la única que no pude disciplinar del todo fue a mi propia bisnieta- se quejó entrecerrando los ojos y girándose para verme- la princesa a escogido a su propio príncipe en lugar de seguir con nuestras costumbres amazonas.

En eso un grupo de chicas paso corriendo y entre ellas iba shampoo, mi maestra ágilmente la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

-ahora sí, adivina quién es el- dijo mi maestra con una enorme sonrisa a comparación de shampoo quien me veía con fastidio -es mousse mutsu, el favorito de todos mis estudiantes varones ¿recuerdas?-aclaro un poco molesta por su falta de interés.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se inclinó un poco a mí analizándome descaradamente, sentí como mi rostro se calentaba en un claro sonrojo al poder apreciar por primera vez sus ojos violetas y sus largas pestanas.

-¡oh dios mío! ¿mousse mutsu? Si lo recuerdo… no tienes ni la menor idea de la cantidad de problemas que pase por tu culpa- me dijo sin un gramo de vergüenza, como si me conociera de toda la vida, me agrado al instante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte al caer en cuenta en su comentario.

-a lo largo de mi vida solo eh oído una cosa… ¿Por qué no tienes las calificaciones de mousse? ¡Él es brillante! Respeta más a los mayores como mutsu lo hacía, mousse hizo esto… mousse hizo aquello… -tosí un poco nervioso al notar como cada vez hablaba más rápido y ella soltó una risita al verme así- en fin, con decirte que bisabuela quería que nos casáramos…

-no, no lo creo- dije sin pensar pues ella jamás me había comentado nada

-claro que si ¿no te lo dijo? Hablaba muy enserio, decía que solo una niña muy afortunada obtendría alguien como mousse mutsu - respondió ella con una seguridad que me convenció para después inclinarse hacia mí y susurrarme –en realidad creo que ella está enamorada de ti ¿has pensado en ser mi abuelo?- sentí un escalofrió al ser tocado por su tibio aliento pero eso desapareció al momento pues abrí los ojos asustado por el ultimo comentario.

-¡shampoo! ¿Qué cosas dices?- reclamo cologne jalándola del brazo mientras ella soltaba otra risita traviesa – no paras de hablar y decir…

-¡shampoo ven aquí!- grito una de las chicas del primer piso interrumpiendo el dialogo de mi maestra.

-¡ya voy, espera!- respondió casi al momento- tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte- se despidió de ambos con un inocente beso en la mejilla sin saber todo lo que provoco ese ligero roce en mí. Me quede estático sin escuchar nada más que las palabras dichas por ella ¿querían que nos casáramos? Sentí desilusión al no ser yo el novio como al parecer lo tenían planeado.

La fiesta siguió entre música y baile, shampoo se movía con gracia y belleza en cada canción que tocaban los músicos ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verla? Bueno, era imposible no ver su danza, su belleza, su alegría… es como si estuviera viendo a una chica por primera vez.

Tenía una sensación extraña que me hacia sonreír por todo sintiéndome feliz y al mismo tiempo triste, era tristeza y dolor al saber que era el día de su boda.

Entre el grupo de aplausos, música y gente bailando entro cologne lo más rápido que pudo y tomo a shampoo de los hombros mirándola con seriedad, la bella amazona solo borro su sonrisa lentamente y comenzó a llorar, algo malo sucedía.

-¡NO!- soltó un grito desgarrados zarandeándose y saliendo del lugar a una velocidad sorprendente, todos se detuvieron al momento mientras algunas la seguían y otros se acercaban a cologne. Yo simplemente detuve a uno de los invitados que paso a mi lado y le pregunte lo que estaba pasado

-el autobús donde viajaba el novio y su familia ha sufrido un accidente, parece que nadie sobrevivió- respondió el joven cuando de pronto escuche muchos gritos, me asome al barandal nuevamente para descubrir que cologne se encontraba en brazos de un grupo de señoras

-¡ayuda llamen a una ambulancia!- gritaban desesperadas, estaba sufriendo un ataque en el corazón.

Horas más tarde estaba en el hospital, rezando por su bien estar cuando el doctor salió y todos nos levantamos esperando un veredicto.

-se trata de un ataque masivo al corazón- dijo el hombre muy seriamente-hicimos lo que pudimos, el resto depende de dios- baje la mirada mientras se cristalizaban mis ojos pues realmente la quería mucho desde que era un niño- ¿Quién es muosse mutsu? – Pregunto el doctor y yo solo levante la mano- sígueme

Entre a la habitación y me senté en la cama donde cologne estaba recostada, ella abrió los ojos pesadamente y hablo con la seriedad que la caracterizaba:

-Eh criado a shampoo con mucho amor desde que sus padres murieron pero a pesar de su fuerza y agilidad ella un es aún muy joven y muy frágil, si no te molesta… quisiera pedirte algo importante- se detuvo un momento y entrelazo mi mano con la suya haciéndome mirarla a los ojos- quiero que te cases con ella- me quede estático, no podía creer lo que escuchaba –sabiendo que shampoo está en buenas manos me puedo morir en paz- intento convencerme pero simplemente no podía reaccionar del trance en el que me encontraba - por favor… no tengo mucho tiempo… tengo que hablarlo con ella… - lo medite unos segundos hasta que finalmente tome una decisión.

No respondí, solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

En menos de un minuto la hermosa joven ya estaba en la habitación sentada del otro lado de la cama.

-sé que este no es el momento correcto para hablar acerca del tema pero… parece que es hora de irme, yo nunca te he forzado a nada y ni hoy en día voy a hacerlo, solo quiero darte un consejo… cásate con mousse- ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido- quizá el destino lo escogió así para ti, es tu decisión pero no sé si seré capaz de descansar en paz si te dejo aquí sola- cologne comenzó a llorar mientras shampoo cambiaba su semblante a uno de tristeza- no quiero dejarte sola…

Ella se inclinó y beso su frente amorosamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-voy a casarme con el bisabuela- dijo fríamente.

-gracias hijita, gracias- repetía mi maestra abrazándola con la poca fuerza que le quedaba -larga vida y felicidad, mis hijos- dijo tomando mi mano y la de shampoo para entrelazarla en símbolo de nuestra unió misma noche mi maestra murió.

Al día siguiente se cremo su cuerpo y al siguiente fue la celebración de nuestra boda.

Uso el mismo traje de novia color carmín y yo la ropa del día anterior, ella permaneció totalmente seria, como una estatua sin vida.

Deje de recordar al abrir mi armario y visualizar toda mi ropa, mi ahora esposa se encontraba en la cama dándome la espalda, probablemente temiendo que desde ejercer derechos pero no lo hare, no lo haría nunca.

Tomo una caja de cartón y meto mis túnicas, pantalones y ropa interior en ella dejando totalmente limpio el armario, camino cargando la caja y la dejo sobre la cama un segundo para meter mi almohada y una sábana dejándole otra almohada y la sabana más calientita, en las noches hacia mucho frio.

Camino por la habitación recogiendo cualquier otra cosa que sea mía y cuando estoy seguro de que es todo me poso frente a ella para despedirme.

-yo dormiré en el ático de arriba, la habitación y el armario es todo tuyo- le digo con toda la amabilidad que puedo esperando que se sienta un poco más cómoda, ella solo me ve extrañada como si fuera un bicho raro –si necesitas cualquier cosa solo házmelo saber, estaré atento- añadí al ver como desviaba la mirada para evitar verme.

Salí de la habitación sin tener el placer de escuchar su voz o volver a ver sus ojos, subí las escaleras con dificultad gracias a mi caja y abrí la puerta del ático.

Asqueroso, repulsivo… Solo esas palabras lo describen ya que sucio es demasiado poco para esa abominación de cosas viejas y telarañas. Entre como pude y recorrí todo el lugar con la mirada esperando una solución para poder arreglar sin hacer tanto alboroto o empeorar las cosas.

Esa noche estaba recostado en mi viejo colchón el cual estaba en el suelo, había acomodado un poco el lugar para que luciera decente pero no era mucho el cambio, veía el techo fijamente sin poder dormir sospechando que shampoo estaba igual o mucho peor que yo.

La mañana siguiente me duche como comúnmente lo hago, me vestí con mis típicas túnicas y pantalones chinos, me puse los lentes de botella sin los que no veía absolutamente nada y peine mi larguísimo cabello negro.

Baje a saludar a shampoo pero al estar frente a su puerta dude si era correcto levantarla y finalmente decidí que no.

Fui a la cocina a tostar cuatro panes, dos en cada plato, puse la mermelada en la mesa y cocine dos huevos estrellados para cada uno, ya que estaba todo listo regrese a su puerta y toque para desayunar con ella aunque lo más probable es que no quisiera.

Esperanzado volví a insistir un par de veces más pero me aleje al ser consciente de que podía asustarla o molestarla, era natural que estuviera sí, no me conocía.

Pase unos minutitos ahí pero nada, no abría y se me hacía tarde para trabajar así que regrese al comedor y comencé a comer solo como de costumbre, lave el plato que ocupe y lo deje secando.

Tome una hoja y un bolígrafo y escribí una nota para ella por si tenía hambre y salía más tarde, la deje justo a un lado de su plato. Tome una rosa del florero y la coloque sobre la nota pero no duro mucho ahí ya que la quite un segundo después poniéndola en su lugar, era una tontería hacer eso y más en un momento tan difícil como este.

Partí al trabajo y todo transcurrió igual de aburrido que siempre solo que mis compañeros y amigos de la oficina me miraban constantemente y cuchichiaban ¿acaso tenía algo en la cara? Yo al verme en la mañana me note igual, que raro.

-hubo un retraso en el medidor de entrega, es todo por ahora… yo mismo eh comprobado el inventario… si dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, si gracias a usted, "el servicio poder furinkan ilumina su vida"- colgué soltando un suspiro fastidiado de siempre lo mismo, que aburrido era mi trabajo.

-¡hey mousse! ¿Alguna noticia?-ese era hiroshi mi compañero y vecino de asiento en el trabajo

-no, nada- respondí cortante intentando fingir que revisaba un documento en mi computadora de escritorio pero sabía que no se iría tan fácilmente ese chismoso.

-no me digas, no has venido a la oficina en dos días- hablo otra voz era la voz del fastidioso amigo de hiroshi, daisuke… maldita sea mi suerte, estaba perdido.

-si pero todo está bien- intente convencerlos

-¿entonces por qué no viniste a la oficina?-preguntaron al unísono en tono pícaro, mala señal.

-tuve que asistir a la boda de alguien- respondí un poco nervioso por las sonrisas más bien psicópatas de ambos.

-¿la boda de alguien o tuya?- mis ojos se abrieron al tamaño de mis gafas y mi quijada casi cayó al suelo ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-no… nada de eso… yo…

-nada es un secreto en una ciudad tan pequeña como esta mutsu

-amigo, resulto ser muy reservado ¿Cómo puede mantener en secreto un día tan especial como lo es su boda?- me levante del asiento totalmente asustado, me sentía acorralado.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS MUTSU SE HA CASADO!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras yo golpeaba mi frente con mi mano.

-felicidades

-ya era hora

-¿Cuándo la conoceremos?

Me decían mis compañeros y compañeras dando un apretón, un abrazo o una palmada en el hombro.

-esta noche hay fiesta, mutsu nos invita a conocer a su esposa en su casa- grito daisuke y todos soltaron un grito de alegría.

-no, hoy no, no- gritaba yo pero nadie parecía hacerme caso pues todos se alejaron ignorando mis gritos, resignado me deje caer en el sillón giratorio y estrelle me frente sobre la madera del escritorio ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a shampoo?

Al salir del trabajo me subí a la motocicleta que uso de transporte, al llegar a casa descubrí a mi mejor amigo kuno tatewaki pateando mi puerta.

-ábreme la maldita puerta mousse mutsu ¿Quién te crees que eres para estar en la clandestinidad? ¿Acaso tienes demasiada vergüenza para verte ojo a ojo con kuno tatewaki?... es más, no la abras, ahora ya no quiero verte, solo quiero que sepas que ya no somos amigos ¡no necesito un amigo traidor como tú! Creí que realmente éramos amigos pero me entero de tu matrimonio por los vecinos ¿es ese el valor de kuno tatewaki en tu vida? – reí por lo bajo por aquel comentario, kuno como siempre de dramático- sé que estas adentro, dejaste el trabajo hace una hora, me llamo hiroshi para invitarme a tu fiesta, lo sé todo mousse- grito dramáticamente dando otra patada, era hora de detener el show.

-kuno- lo llame con un poco de reproche

Al girar me sorprendió ver que sus ojos estaban acuosos a punto de llorar, oh dios mío ¡que drama! Bajo corriendo y se puso frente a mí, giro a todos lados y muy discretamente limpio su ojos dándome la espalda.

-hey kuno…

-kuno está muerto para ti, traidor, mentiroso excluye amigos- me interrumpió cruzándose de brazos.

-kuno no puede morir mientras esté vivo, eres mi mejor amigo – él no se movió ni un milímetro pero note como querían humedecerse sus ojos otra vez- entremos y te explicare todo- el me miro con una ceja levantada y yo baje de la moto.

Varias horas después estábamos los dos en mi "nueva habitación" del ático, el me miraba con extrema sorpresa en el rostro, incrédulo a mi historia.

-¿Dónde está ella?- hablo seriamente por primera vez.

-en mi habitación

-¿y dormirás aquí?

-sí, dormiré aquí- vi como el bajo la cabeza pensativo y asintió

-¿y ahora qué?

-no tengo idea- alguien toco a la puerta un par de veces, me asome a la ventanita y descubrí que eran mis compañeros -vaya, siempre llegan tarde a trabajar pero cuando hay alcohol y comida gratis llegan media hora antes

-¿les presentaras a shampoo?

-lo intentare- él se levantó y me abrazo repentinamente con fuerza –no te preocupes, todo estará bien- dije dando un par de palmaditas a su hombro.

Él se separó y ambos sonreímos.

-¡ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¿Cuál es la maldita prisa?- grito mi amigo castaño de ojos azules con su fingida agresividad la cual escondía un saco de sentimentalismo.

Nuevamente toque a la puerta de la hermosa shampoo pero ella no abrió.

-shampoo, soy mousse… yo… bueno, algunos amigos de la oficina han llegado a casa para conocerte, se enteraron de la boda y se invitaron ellos mismos… eh intentado disuadirlos pero ya sabes cómo son estas personas, me pregunto si…- vamos dilo, me anime a mí mismo- si pudieras venir y conocer a todos solo dos minutos, solo eso yo sé que… bueno… yo…- hubo profundo silencio de la habitación, silencio que me habría preocupado si no hubiera comido pero sé que había comido y se había metido su comida así que solo significaba que no quería verme, lo entendí a la perfección y no la obligaría a nada, la entendía- está bien shampoo, no te incomodes, les diré a todos que te sientes mal.

Me aleje de la puerta hasta llegar con los invitados, el lugar era invadido por la música y comida, al verme todos aplaudieron y buscaron con la mirada a mi esposa pero sin tener éxito.

-¿Dónde está tu esposa mutsu? estamos ansiosos por conocerla- pregunto como siempre el metiche de daisuke.

- me temo que no podrán conocerla, ella se siente mal por el viaje.

-que lastima la conoceremos luego- dijo hiroshi restándole importancia.

Paso más o menos treinta minutos de la fiesta en la que no deje de pensar en todo lo sentía, era totalmente nuevo para mí, de pronto note que las personas miraban en una dirección muy sorprendidos y comenzaban a aplaudir.

-¡que hermosa!-murmuraron varios, daisuke y hiroshi corrieron a ver que sucedía y yo los seguí también interesado en saber el por qué tanto escándalo.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver frente a mí a shampoo con un precioso qipao color naranja el cual llegaba hasta sus tobillos dejando ver sus torneadas piernas al caminar atreves de la cortada a los lados, su largo cabello estaba peinado y adornado con elegantes ornamentos de plata y usaba las mismas arracadas del día de nuestra boda.

En sus manos llevaba una bandeja llena con los bocadillos que kuno me ayudo a preparar y tenía una hermosa sonrisa, como si jamás hubiera sufrido. Mi corazón se aceleró y sonreí estúpidamente al ver como saludaba con una reverencia a todos diciéndose "la señora mutsu"

La velada paso rápido, increíblemente rápido, quizá por que no le despegue mi mirada atreves de los lentes en toda la noche, admirando su belleza y su valor en salir, agradeciendo profundamente el ver su sonrisa (a pesar de saber que era fingida).

Cuando todos se fueron subí a mi habitación para adelantar un reporte ya que no podía dormir y no quería quedarme acostado en medio de la obscuridad.

-mousse- escuche la dulce voz de… ¿shampoo? Me levante de un brinco tirando mi laptop la cual tenía en mis piernas, ella desvió la mirada mientras yo levantaba aquel aparato eléctrico lamentándome por mi torpeza – quería hablar contigo ¿podrías salir un momento por favor?

-¿eh? ¡Si, si claro!-me apresure a responder, no sonaba molesta. Ella solo dio media vuelta y salió dejándome solo.

Dos minutos después ya estaba en el patio frente a ella, ambos cara a cara, ahora usaba una delicada bata blanca y una estola color rosada para cubrirse de la baja temperatura.

-lo siento- me sorprendí por escucharla decir eso - me he portado muy mal contigo y no tengo por qué si yo acepte casarme por voluntad propia, no tengo derecho a sacar mi ira sobre ti … prometo que a partir de ahora intentare seguir con mis tradiciones y ser una buena mujer para ti, solo se un poco paciente conmigo… tengo que matar a la vieja shampoo y convertirme en la nueva, eso puede tomar algún tiempo- baje la mirada con pena al oírla decir eso, me gustaba la chica que conocí en la boda -hay una cosa más que tenía que decirte…- yo asentí interesado en saber- no seré capaz de amarte, creo que no tengo más amor en mi para dar a alguien y no sé si puedas vivir tu vida sin amor, si no puedes yo entenderé, no quiero ser una carga para ti.

-yo no sé qué es el amor, shampoo, nunca eh tenida la buena suerte de enamorarme, no voy a pedirlo ni tampoco quiero un mayor amor que este –respondí sin estar completamente seguro de lo que decía.

-eres muy afortunado de que nunca te hayas enamorado, no hay nada más doloroso en este mundo que el amor… - dijo con melancolía- bueno, que pases buenas noches entonces- se fue dejándome completamente solo en la obscuridad de la noche.

-buenas noches- murmure con tristeza.

Ahí fue cuando lo supe, la razón por la que he sentido dolor estos últimos tres días, la razón por la que no soportaba su desprecio es que estaba enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Una nueva historia que no me dejaba en paz,me daba vueltas y vueltas... tenía muchas ganas de publicarla y aquí esta, ojala les guste (aunque sea un poquito) y le den una oportunidad al fic (y claro a la pareja) n.n nos leemos en "almas gemelas" (si es que alguno de los que lee esa historia leyó esto)**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 2**

Otro día aburrido, me levante, me bañe y me arregle como de costumbre, baje al comedor para preparar el desayuno y dejárselo a shampoo antes de irme pero al llegar me sorprendió encontrar en mi lugar un plato con mis dos huevos y pan tostado, confundido mire a todos lados y de la puerta que daba a la cocina salió la hermosa amazona con un quipao corto color rosa palo, en su mano derecha llevaba un vaso con jugo de naranja y en la otra un toper el cual también dejo en la mesa a mi lado.

-buenos días- saludo amablemente con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

-bu… buenos días- tartamudee torpemente al verla, era tan hermosa.

Ella camino a su asiento ubicado frente al mío donde estaba su desayuno y se sentó mientras yo la seguía idiotizado como a una alucinación, reaccione sentándome justo a tiempo antes de que notara mis miradas y la asustara.

Comenzó a comer y yo la imite sintiendo el pan con mermelada de repente más dulce que nunca, al terminar nos despedimos y tome mi almuerzo. En cuanto salí y me subí a la moto abrí el toper descubriendo dos deliciosos panes al vapor rellenos de camarón que ella me había preparado, emocionado sonreí de medio lado guardando mi almuerzo en la mochila y prendiendo la motocicleta.

Comencé a conducir por las calles sintiendo el aire golpeando mi rostro y alborotando mi largo cabello negro, pasando entre la gente que me parecía hoy sonreían mucho más, el día brillaba como nunca y mi corazón latía más rápido que el motor de mi transporte.

Todo el día en la oficina no despegue mi vista de mi almuerzo y no borre mi radiante sonrisa, era estúpidamente feliz, entonces… pensé en algo, algo que iba en contra de mi carácter pasivo y aburrido… conquistarla.

No sería fácil pero cualquier cosa que valiera la pena no era sencilla, después de todo, poco a poco fluye la brisa, poco a poco el medicamento hace efecto sanando a alguien, poco a poco las oraciones son escuchadas, poco a poco la luna se levanta, poco a poco me intoxicaba de ella.

Debía tomarlo con calma y respirar profundo, dejar el miedo atrás y atreverme a luchar por lo que deseaba, la vida era muy corta para vivir con miedo.

Al llegar a casa y subir a mi habitación, esta estaba totalmente limpia e incluso decorada con un florero de lilas, como su cabello y sus ojos, recordé al momento. Aspire su aroma sintiendo el de shampoo y me convencí de que… poco a poco podía lograr que el amor fluyera.

Pasaron los días y ahora cenábamos y desayunábamos juntos, ella preparaba mi almuerzo y sonreía de vez en cuando, la llevaba al cine todos los martes y me sentía feliz a pesar de que ella no quería ni tocarme en la motocicleta, lo único que me importaba es que la veía reírse de las comedias y emocionarse por las películas de superhéroes y héroes modernos.

En una el protagonista era un joven de cabello azabache peinado en una trenza y ojos azules que se enamoraba de una linda jovencita de cortos cabellos azules y la defendía de todos los villanos que intentaban matarla disparando complicadas armas de fuego e incluso usando sus puños o patadas voladoras mientras bailaba en una cena con ella.

-"mi nombre es ranma saotome… habrás oído de mi"- era como se había prestado con ella después de salvarla por primera vez y todas las mujeres, incluso mi bella esposa suspiraron atraídas a esa frase y aquel hombre ficticio, al final de la película ella se quedaba con el héroe y nada los separaba. Cielos…yo deseaba ser como él.

Los caminos del amor eran complicados, con shampoo lo aprendí, el lidiar con cualquier vergüenza era una extraña guerra conmigo mismo, mi corazón se volvía tímido todo el tiempo a su lado, pensaba en decir o hacer algo y terminaba haciendo o diciendo otra cosa.

Era el rompecabezas más difícil que mi mente no entendía y mi corazón se empeñaba en armar, pero debía recordar que en el amor la prisa es un gran crimen, así me lo había dicho mi mejor amigo kuno.

"todo a su tiempo" bueno, por ella esperaría el tiempo necesario y más.

Me puse frente al espejo y me quite los lentes, intente peinar mi cabello diferente y hacer poses de galán, mis ojos eran verdes, no azules como aquel protagonista que logro sacarle un suspiro a mi esposa pero verde es tan bonito como azul ¿no? sonreí de diversas formas a mí mismo e intente coquetear con mi reflejo como practica para después hacerlo con ella.

No era feo, no me sentía así… es solo que mi ropa no me hacía justicia.

Me quede en bóxer, camisa de manga corta y amarre una manta a mi cuello como si fuera una capa, corrí por todo el lugar como si volara y atacara sintiéndome "superman" o "batman", después baile frente al espejo vestido con un viejo traje de gala y una rosa del florero en mi boca llevando entre mis manos una escoba, imaginando que era mi esposa, tome un par de pastas dentales y me apunte y dispare repetidas veces al espejo imaginando que eran armas letales y al que mataba era un villano para salvar a shampoo.

Me puse bata blanca y una cinta negra que servía para sostener las cortinas obscuras de mi habitación y moví una toalla como si fueran chacos hasta pegarme en la cara.

Al día siguiente baje sin gafas confiando en mi práctica, entre a la sala con poses de casanova y comencé a coquetearle a mi la hermosa amazona, pero ella no se movía ni hablaba… entrecerré los ojos confundido y me puse las gafas que guardaba en mi camisa descubriendo que le hablaba a un cuadro de la sala.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame avergonzado conmigo mismo.

En eso escuche como shampoo me llamaba y sintiéndome aún más estúpido de lo normal obedecí llegando a la mesa para desayunar, perdiendo el valor de seducirla.

Todo sucedía por algo ¿no? quizá no era tiempo aun, tal vez debía implorar que el corazón de mi amada lograra aceptarme.

Recordé las palabras de mi amigo kuno: "en un mar de fuego, tienes que ahogarte para cruzarlo" estaba dispuesto a matarme a mí mismo de ser necesario solo por estar con ella.

Una tarde regrese del trabajo y como todos los días cenamos juntos, al terminar me levante para lavar mi plato ya que consideraba injusto que ella lavara todo pero al ver mis intenciones se apresuró a levantarse.

-yo lo hago- me dijo

-no, muchas gracias yo puedo- insistí pero ella me lo quito y fue a la cocina a lavarlo- gracias- murmure, la notaba muy nerviosa -¿sucede algo?-pregunte preocupado.

-ehhm… no, bueno yo…- mordió su labio inferior mientras jugaba con sus dedos dudando si decirme o no, me pareció una acción terriblemente sensual.

Sin decir algo más extendió a mí un papel doblado en cuatro que había sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón chico color verde, interesado lo abrí y después de leer su contenido la mire un poco confundido.

-¿al ritmo de Nerima? –le pregunte repitiendo el título del volante en el que una pareja aparecía bailando.

-sí, es… un curso donde enseñan danza, es una gran empresa de tokyo, en realidad siempre eh sido muy aficionada a la danza y de todos modos me aburro en casa todo el día- me explico sonriendo.

-¿quieres ir?

-si- respondio al momento y mire el folleto pensativo quizá tardando más de lo necesario en responder - pero si no está bien no lo hare- se apresuró a decir desilusionada- yo solo lo doble de y fui hacia mi habitación probablemente dejándola muy triste.

Al llegar a mi cuarto tome unos cuantos billetes y baje de vuelta al comedor donde deje el folleto y la paga de la inscripción encima. Mi esposa estaba secando los trastes con la mirada gacha y decidí dejar que se diera cuenta ella sola.

Salí nuevamente y comencé a subir las escaleras cuando…

-¡mousse!-grito shampoo deteniéndome, me di media vuelta y pude admirar su resplandeciente sonrisa- ¡gracias!

-no hay de que- respondí continuando con mi camino para evitar que notara mi sonrojo.

Permanecí acostado un tiempo hasta que decidí ir a visitar a mi amigo kuno, era muy noche pero tenía que hablar con el urgentemente.

Le llame primero por teléfono y como supuse accedió a mi visita, en media hora ya me encontraba dentro de su estética cerrada platicando con él en las sillas giratorias.

-kuno amigo

-¿si mousse mi amigo?

-¿puedo decirte algo y no le dices a nadie?

-nunca, hasta que muera amigo mío

-estoy enamorado- le confesé fin.

-¿Qué? - exclamo muy sorprendido- Felicidades, ¿pero de quién?

-de mi esposa

-oh pues, doble felicidades… ¡saquemos el sake y los fuegos artificiales! ¡Qué suerte!

-pero… hay un problema- interrumpí en su alegría.

-¿Cuál?

-ella no me ama… y ya no soporto estar sin ella.

-¿tanto la amas?- yo asentí triste

-sí, pero ella dice que no será capaz amarme nunca, dice que quiere cambiar a sí misma, que tiene que matar a la antigua shampoo para ser una nueva pero… la amo así como es, quiero hacerla feliz, feliz real, la shampoo de espíritu libre que conocí en la fiesta y de quien me enamore al instante… no quiero que cambie, quiero que se enamore de mí.

-entiendo- murmuro por lo bajo mi amigo castaño.

- Haz que se enamore de mi kuno, ayúdame a ser el héroe de su vida, el tipo de héroe que le gusta ver en las películas- me quite los lentes ilusionado imaginándome cambiado para ella – para que venga a mis brazos, pon algo de magia en tus manos y ayúdame a hacer mi historia realidad- le roge juntando mis manos como suplica.

Kuno me miro y sonrió con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar.

-quizá kuno tatewaki abrió este salón de belleza para este día- se puso de pie hablando solemnemente - ahora espera y veras como escribo tu historia de amor… serás su héroe.

Me puso la capa negra para cortes, preparo una mascarilla para mi rostro y comenzó con mi cambio de imagen radical, al terminar de aplicarme los tratamientos y demás cosas se hizo de lado al fin dejándome ver en el espejo.

-kuno… ¿realmente no será capaz de reconocerme?- dude al verme en el espejo me veía ridículo en el momento con la cara verde.

-oh mousse amigo, si ella te reconoce juro cerrar este salón y mudarme de Nerima-me aseguro confiado contagiándome de su confianza al momento.

-eso es maravilloso, shampoo se inscribirá a una clase de danza mañana y yo realmente quiero verla bailar, por lo tanto voy a ir a verla primero, veré su baile en silencio y luego regresare a casa para darle la sorpresa- planee en voz alta emocionado. -¡hey! ¿Qué haces no quiero cortar mi cabello?- exclame al ver como kuno tomaba sus tijeras y mojaba mi cabellera.

-Relájate, las niñas hoy en día no quieren esos peinados anticuados, solo un poco

-¿muy poco?

-si- rodo los ojos fastidiado

-bu…bueno- accedí dudoso

-mientras lo corto pondré pepinos en tus ojos- puso una rodaja en cada ojo sin darme tiempo a responder.

-estoy muy nervioso de como vera shampoo al nuevo mousse- intente hacer platica al oír los tierrazos, sentía que lo estaba cortando demasiado pero confiaba en él y había dicho solo un poco así que no tenía por qué temer.

-quedaras tan guapo que ella vendrá a bailar a tus brazos y…

-¿sí?

- susurrara en tu oído… "mousse"- imito su voz llamándome de manera dulce y amorosa – "te amo"

-¿Cuánto?- pregunte con un chiquillo recibiendo sus regalos en navidad, en eso se me cayeron los pepinos y abrí los ojos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grite al ver reflejo en el espejo, mi cabello era cortísimo, ni a los hombros llegaba -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- volví a gritar entrando en un pequeño ataque de histeria.

Al día siguiente estaba de pie frente a la puerta de madera donde impartían los cursos, tras ella se escuchaba la escandalosa música y un coro de personas contando rítmicamente

"Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… seis, siete"

Solté un suspiro y abrí implorando suerte…

Entre paso a paso con aquellas botas vaqueras ridículamente puntiagudas, mis pantalones de mezclilla más apretados de lo que me gustaría y al igual que mi camisa de manga corta color rosa con la inscripción "bad boy" mostrando un cuerpo que ciertamente me sorprendía lo bien que lucía. Usaba pulimentes de aumento dejando ver mis ojos esmeralda y mi cabello era ahora corto y ligueramente alborotado.

Recorrí la enorme sala llena de jóvenes y adultos bailando, sentí pánico ¿y si le daba risa el verme así? Me sentía disfrazado.

Sin poder evitarlo jale mi pantalón del trasero intentando sacar mi ropa interior, realmente era molesta la ropa ajustada. Maldito fuera kuno al obligarme a usar eso.

Nervioso camine buscándola con la mirada hasta que la visualice a lo lejos entre la multitud, se veía preciosa bailando sudorosa con aquel traje amarillo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo acelerando mi corazón.

Sonreí embobado por no sé cuánto tiempo pues uno de los instructores me jalo al grupo más cercano y me mostro los pasos para bailar.

-Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… seis, siete - me mostro los pasos de manera lenta, yo torpemente los imite temiendo que si no lo hacía me sacara y me perdiera la dicha de ver bailar a mi amada.

-sigue intentando- se despidió dejándome entre la multitud, cuando estuve seguro que se había ido regrese mi mirada a shampoo todo lo que resto de la canción.

-¡vaya, eso fue fantástico!, jamás pensé que en Nerima supieran bailar tan bien- dijo una mujer muy delgada que parecía ser la instructora jefe o algo así, todos aplaudieron ante el comentario- ese aplauso es para ti Nerima- señalo a todos con su dedo índice.

Después, unas mujeres comenzaron a repartir tarjetas con números en color verde y azul, todos (incluyéndome) veíamos las tarjetas confundidos y cuando terminaron la delgada mujer volvió a hablar.

-han sido divididos en dos grupos, uno verde y uno rojo, una persona del grupo rojo ara pareja con una del grupo verde, porque después de todo… la verdadera diversión del baile esta en pareja ¡encuentren a su pareja!

Se escuchó otro aplauso mezclado con silbidos y gritos de alegría, las personas alrededor comenzaron a buscar su pareja y yo solo mire mi número, ¿veintiuno? mire a mi alrededor hasta que logre visualizar un veintiuno en lo alto de las cabezas caminando, abrí los ojos asustado sintiendo la piel de gallina y me tape la cara con el papel al ver que se trataba de la mano de shampoo la que sostenía el número.

-maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición- repetía una y otra vez avanzando a la salida casi corriendo aun con la cara tapada, de pronto alguien me detuvo del hombro.

-¿pasa algo?- era el mismo maldito instructor chismoso, ¡todo era su culpa!

-no, no… es un malentendido, yo…

-¡veintiuno! –grito arrebatándome y levantando el gafete por lo alto.

-no, yo jamás eh bailado en mi vida… esto es un malentendido

-ahí viene, suerte- me dio vuelta y se fue, yo cerré los ojos con fuerza con el gafete en la mano, esperando que se tratase de una pesadilla y al abrirlos nada fuera real pero segundos después los abrí confirmando mi terrible realidad, note a shampoo caminar lentamente hacia mí contoneando sus caderas al caminar destrozando mi corazón, logre distinguir sus ojos violetas mirándome adonados de sus espesas pestaña, khol y una liguera sombra carmín.

Di la vuelta intimidado para huir cuando una voz dentro de mí me detuvo

"oh no, no, no… mousse, no huyas ahora,si soy su pareja de baile es por algo, el el destino… no seas el aburrido mousse mutsu del trabajo poder furinkan, ahora serás el héroe de shampoo… cantaras canciones, bailaras, salvaras a la chica mientras sobrevives a una explosión, mataras a los malos… hoy seré su héroe, seré simpático, fresco y seductor…

-hola, mi nombre es shampoo ¿y el tuyo? -¡rayos había llegado! Que rápida…

-yo soy tu héroe

-¿Qué?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-quiero decir, veintiuno… soy veintiuno… tu pareja de baile –aclare al caer en cuenta la tontería que había respondido.

-bueno… ¿y tu nombre es?- insistió mirándome con una de sus perfectas cejas arqueada.

-¿ehh? Mi… mi nombre…- ¿ahora que debía responder? No podía decirle que era su esposo, tenía que pensar en algo pronto- Ra… ranma-ni yo supe exactamente por qué lo dije pero lo dije, quizá por admiración- "ranma saotome… debes haber oído de mí"- repeti aquellos diálogos esperando un suspiro de ella pero eso no ocurrió.

-no- dijo negando con la cabeza ¿Qué había hecho mal? Incluso lo había dicho de forma sexy, me había comido mi vergüenza y nada.

-entonces… lo escucharas desde ahora muy seguido- intente salir no tan humillado.

-está bien entonces hasta mañana… adiós- se despidió dando la vuelta casi al momento, quizá estaba nerviosa ¿sería que le gustaba aunque sea un poquito?

-no, no, no, no- grite exaltado, ella me miro asustada- qui… quiero decir, mejor di: "caminando por el sendero del amor nos encontraremos" ¿bien?- ella me miro sorprendida por mi frase y no la culpaba ¿de dónde rayos saque eso?

-bien- me sonrio dando la vuelta y se fue.

-¿ranma?-murmure a mí mismo.

Sonreí feliz al imaginarme bailando a su lado, al recordar su sonrisa y Sali del lugar casi brincando y gritando mi nueva frase: "caminando por el sendero del amor nos encontraremos"

Esa noche estaba en el salón de kuno vistiéndome con mi típica túnica y pantalones chinos mientras el peinaba una peluca larga parecida a mí ya no existente cabello.

-no te entiendo, ¿Qué no dijiste que irías a verla bailar y luego a casa para darle la sorpresa? Y ahora me haces peinar esta tonta peluca- me reclamo molesto.

-no pude, tengo la oportunidad de bailar con shampoo a diario y no pienso desperdiciarla, es perfecto, no puedo perdérmelo… ella jamás bailaría con un tipo como yo y aun si lo hiciera, no sería la misma chica que vi hoy- intente explicarle pero el no cambio para nada su expresión.

-no entiendo- rodé los ojos y golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

-mousse le recuerda a shampoo su desgracia y su dolor, ella jamás podrá abrir sus sentimientos con mousse ni ser como antes, en cambio con "ranma" podre estar con ella y conocerla mejor, dime ¿de tanta gente como es que terminamos siendo pareja?

-no lo se

-yo sí, es el destino… ella es mi destino- hable enigmáticamente.

-me gusto esto de nuevo, aquí está tu peluca- expreso emocionado, yo la tome y me la puse, era increíble… como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-mousse está de vuelta-declare a mi reflejo.

Al llegar a casa pude encontrar a shampoo muy alegre practicando los pasos de baile, al verme entrar se detuvo y corrió a verme para saludarme como ya era su habito.

-lo siento, llegue tarde, voy a cambiarme y vuelvo- dije para irme pronto al sentí un repentino miedo porque me reconociera y gire mi cabeza evitándola.

-tomare el toper- extendió su delicada mano y le di el objeto aun sin mirarla.

-bien, gracias

-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunto al verme evitando su rostro

-oh no, tengo un esguince en el cuello… -asegure de manera convincente- pero no te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida

-está bien, calentare la comida

-bueno, no tardo- salí y subí corriendo a mi cuarto para cambiarme y cerciorarme de que estuviera todo bien en mi atuendo. Cuando estuve seguro baje intentando actuar normal y listo para poner en acción mi plan.

-shampoo a partir de ahora llegare más tarde, ya que estas tomando clase de danza quiero aprovechar el tiempo con horas extra- asegure logrando que dejara de comer y me mirara unos segundos.

-está bien- afirmo tranquilamente volviendo a comer.

En la noche escuche la rítmica música de la clase, el conteo infernal de un, dos, tres… y supe que estaba practicando, una sutil risa salio de mis labios al ver su pasión por el baile y me levante esperando el uno.

-un, dos, tres… vuelta- escuche y baile lo mejor que pude -un, dos, tres… vuelta-repetía una y otra vez, alegre deje de bailar y comencé a brincar al notar como mis pasos mejoraban. Parece que esa noche tampoco dormiría pero lo aprovecharía para otras cosas… como bailar. Apuesto a que nunca de los nuncas se imaginaria que su pareja "ranma" bailaba en la misma casa en esos momentos, en el piso encima del suyo.

Por fin… había comenzado mi historia de amor, ahora bailaría con shampoo, la conocería mejor, la haría reir sin temer parecer un idiota ante ella o un insensible, le daría felicidad y haría todo por hacerla olvidar su pena y dolor, para convertirla en la divertida shampoo de siempre, "ranma" me servirá para ganarme su amor.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Esta cerca la última actualización de "almas gemelas" en esta semana la subo u.u solo quería decirlo, ahora hablando de esta historia espero que aquí ya le vean mas forma y este capítulo sea de su agrado, lo demás lo diré en los reviews (gracias por el apoyo de todos en este nuevo proyecto) nos leemos luego n.n**

**Reviews:**

**Gabymiyako chan: ese es el propósito del personaje ser muy "común" ya veremos su cambio, gracias nuevamente por leer y comentar pero sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a la pareja y el fic n.n**

**Ana09: si lo sé, no sé por qué mis bodas son tan feas u.u pero bueno el chiste de eso era ponerle dolor a shampoo en el amor, si era un matrimonio arreglado no sería lo mismo.** **Gracias por leer y comentar, sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a la pareja y el fic n.n**

**Ferchithaa: si lo sé, como siempre digo saco cosas locas, kuno es uno de mis personajes favoritos, siempre me hace reír n.n** **gracias nuevamente por leer y comentar pero sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a la pareja y el fic n.n**

**Guest: pues espero que aquí ya entiendas un poquito más o te imagines el papel de ranma aquí n.n, si kuno me gusta. Gracias por leer y comentar, sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a la pareja y el fic n.n **

**Titiana Gonzalez: tu critica me saco una risa por lo de: "**no es grosera, grosera como en el anime y que bueno porque así me cae en los o***ios" **:p** **gracias por decir eso de mis trabajos, por leer y comentar pero sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a la pareja y el fic n.n respecto a tu pregunta, creo que aquí ya puedes imaginarte su participación aquí ¿no?**

**Candy: okey ._. Gracias por leer y comentar jane la asesina jeje pero sobre todo por darle la oportunidad a la pareja.**

**Rafa Tolentino: sí que crueldad ¿no? 2x1, listo el dos gracias por comentar, leer y darle una oportunidad a la pareja claro.**

**MATT: te dije que actualizaría hoy esta historia n.n tarde pero seguro, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a la pareja n.n**

**Yuchyram: que gusto me da verte por aquí, muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, sobre todo por la oportunidad a esta pareja y claro a la historia n.n**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 3**

Al fin de día, sería mi primer día de clase junto a shampoo y me sentía más que nervioso ansioso.

Había salido disparado del trabajo a la estética de kuno para poder volver a "disfrazarme" de ranma y ahora iba camino a mi destino en la moto que mi mejor amigo me había prestado para que fuera más creíble mi personificación y la pudiera invitar a salir o llevarla a su casa.

Debía admitir que tenía buenas ideas de vez en cuando mi amigo de orbes azules además no podía verme en la misma motocicleta que usaba su esposo mousse, sería muy obvio.

Al llegar pude ver a lo lejos como la multitud de personas entraba y entre ellos shampoo la cual caminaba con una seguridad y un garbo impresionantes, usaba un pantalón chino un tanto holgado color azul con una túnica corta en color dorado y llevaba en su hombro un maletín pequeño de esos que se usan para hacer deporte ¿o era viajar?, en realidad no lo sé nunca eh sido muy aficionado al ejercicio ni al viaje, de estudiante prefería jugar ajedrez en lugar de futbol y prefería quedarme a hacer alguna investigación en casa en lugar de salir.

En fin, volviendo al momento… espere unos minutos fuera de las instalaciones hasta que tomando acopio de todo el valor existente en mi cuerpo baje de la moto y entre.

El lugar estaba totalmente lleno de gente haciendo algunos ejercicios de calentamiento a pesar de que aún no iniciaba la clase.

"trata de ser alegre, amigable y divertido con todos, no temas expresarte ni desenvolverte"

Recordé las palabras de kuno, bueno había que intentarlo y dejar el miedo atrás, haría todo porque shampoo me amara.

-"caminando por el sendero del amor nos encontraremos"- grite a todo pulmón mi nueva y característica frase mientras entraba al lugar y levantando la mano en forma de saludo a todo aquel que si bien me miraba raro respondía con un "hola"

Así continúe gritando y saludando a todos a mi paso hasta que encontré a mi esposa, ella estaba haciendo también calentamientos solo que ahora me sonroje al extremo pues usaba un traje que consistía en un pantalón de licra y una blusa de tirantes del mismo material dejando una vista magnifica de su envidiable y bien formado cuerpo, era como una segunda piel. No sabía que tuviera esa ropa.

Ella al ser consiente de mí se giró a verme y pude ver cómo habría sus exóticos ojos desmesuradamente, como si fueran platos, quizá era por mi atuendo ¿no? sabía que vestirme completamente de amarillo pollito no era una buena idea… o quizá me miraba admirada y ese color le había gustado, había que averiguarlo.

Ella se irguió completamente y espero a que llegara con su mirada fija en mi persona, recorriéndome con una mueca extraña.

-¡hola!- salude animado frente a ella mientras abría los brazos esperando el milagro de obtener un abrazo, cosa que no paso como ya me lo había imaginado así que los cerré y continúe - ¿me recuerdas? ¡ranma! ¿Abras oído de mí? – pregunte con gracia al ver como ella funcia el ceño, quizá de verdad no me recordaba, eso me hizo entrar en pánico.

-hola- saludo un tanto frio, mala señal tenía que romper el hielo o mi pánico empeoraría.

-¿te gusta?- pregunte jalando un poco mi apretada camisa amarilla y sonriendo galante –era el único color en la tienda que había pero incluso si me hubieran dado a escoger habría sido este, desde ayer el amarillo es mi color favorito porque cuando te vi por primera vez… -comencé a hablar más despacio mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente como me lo había sugerido mi mejor amigo - usabas este color…

-¡mire señor ranma, yo no aprecio tales frases…! -me interrumpió deteniendo mis pasos sin la mínima necesidad de tocarme, solo le había bastado señalarme con el dedo índice y una mirada irritada para callarme- así que ni se le ocurra intentar coquetear conmigo…

-pero... pero… yo no estoy coqueteando- respondí nervioso retrocediendo y negando con las manos exageradamente, tenía que arreglar eso lo más rápido posible- si quisiera coquetear le diría que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi miserable vida y que cuando baila y sonríe… la manera en que su cabello se mueve y se agita es parecida al ritmo de mi corazón saltando y golpeando mi pecho una y otra vez…- concluí dándome cuenta que solo lo había empeorado pues mi bella esposa ahora no me miraba irritada sino más bien me quería fulminar, era una mirada de odio puro… si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría más que muerto –pero yo no dije nada así- trate de enmendar mi error.

Pude notar fácilmente como ella se mordía la lengua y apretaba sus puños con fuerza por seguramente controlarse a soltarme alguna bofetada o al menos un insulto y se daba la vuelta caminando con velocidad hasta un casillero para después sacar de ahí su maletín y volver conmigo.

-lo siento señor ranma pero no seré capaz de bailar con usted –dicho esto comenzó a caminar a la salida, tarde menos de un segundo en salir de shock y entender que había cometido un grave error ¡pero solo estaba siguiendo consejos!, comencé a seguirla desesperado.

-no, no, no, no… por favor…le pido disculpas, mira la cosa es que tengo una boca muy alborotada y no sé cómo hablar con las chicas decentes…

-¿creyó que era indecente?- me pregunto colérica apretando aún más los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos y sin detenerse.

-¡no! no para nada, nunca dije eso… por favor, perdóneme… errores los cometen todos y yo no sabía… -estábamos por llegar a la puerta así que me adelante y arrodille frente a ella suplicando con mis manos juntas- por favor, solo deme una oportunidad estaré tranquilo- le roge dramáticamente, ella solo me miro impresionada por mi acción tan humillante sin poder decir nada, ya no hacia presión en sus manos.

-¿listos chicos?- grito la instructora y todos comenzaron a acomodarse en su lugar menos shampoo y yo que seguíamos en la misma posición.

-solo una-acepto casi como una amenaza dando la vuelta y volviendo a su lugar sin detenerse a esperarme.

-¡Yupi! ¡Yupi!- grite lleno de alegría levantándome y dando un par de saltitos como niño para después seguirla- ¡hey hermosa compañera shampoo! que ropa tan sexy ¿no?- le pregunte refiriéndome a mi ropa para alivianar el denso ambiente pero ella rodo los ojos con fastidio y acelero su paso ¿Por qué? Si eso no era coquetear… ¿o sí?

La clase comenzó sin más problemas o inconvenientes, la música resonaba en todo el lugar y las personas imitaban a los instructores lo mejor que podían contando a coro. Yo intentaba seguirlos pero para mi desgracia tenía dos pies izquierdos y no había nadie que me prestara uno derecho así que seguro parecía alguna especie de muerto viviente tieso o algo parecido, a mi lado shampoo bailaba me atrevo a decir mejor que nadie, la gracia y desenvoltura que mostraba al moverse era simplemente fascinante y admirable.

Lo miraba embobado ya sin saber si me movía o no cuando logre ver como uno de los chicos cercanos a ella la miraba libidinosamente, molesto continúe "bailando" hasta posicionarme frente al irrespetuoso adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas sin importarme las miradas confundidas de todos al haber pasado bailando frente a ellos.

-¿pasa algo amigo?- le pregunte molesto el solo negó avergonzado por verse descubierto.

-¡ranma ven a aquí!- me grito shampoo colérica jalándome de la camisa y dejándome en mi lugar correspondiente a su lado.

A diferencia de antes ahora mi amada bailaba con demasiada fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien pero sin dejar de lucir perfecta la coreografía, yo continúe bailando pero a mi ritmo ya que no podía imitarlos y siendo tanta gente dudaba que me prestaran mucha atención.

Brincaba mientras movía mis caderas de un lado a otro y daba puñetazos al aire, cuando gire a ver a mi derecha pude notar la mirada de reproche que me dedicaba shampoo en esos momentos, seguramente no le gustaba mi baile.

Al final de la clase ella fue directo a los vestidores de chicas con para cambiarse de ropa sin despedirse de mí o por lo menos mirarme, un poco desilusionando no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Con tristeza Salí y me subí a mi moto "prestada" para esperar a que saliera y ofrecerme a llevarla a casa, no podía rendirme tan fácilmente además estaba briznando y probablemente terminaría en tormenta.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vi a shampoo cruzar el marco de la puerta a la calle y mirar el cielo angustiada por lo que ahora era una lluvia fuerte. Sonreí por el maravillado por el cuadro que era su persona en el paisaje y arranque mi moto traicionándome frente a ella ¿para qué negarlo? También casi atropellándola pues el transporte de kuno era más veloz que el mío y no se me daba muy bien.

-¡hola hermosa compañera shampoo!- salude eufórico sin embargo ella intento ignorarme buscando el transporte en la avenida- ¿te llevo a casa? Mi moto está a tu servicio- me ofrecí de manera educada pero amigable.

-no, está bien gracias… tomare un taxi- respondió continuando con su búsqueda visual.

En eso un par de chicas comenzaron a pelearse por uno de las taxis que paso y se detuvo, la ganadora subió arrastrándose totalmente llena de lodo.

Ambos vimos la escena estupefactos pues era imposible de pasar por alto con el escándalo que habían hecho. Definitivamente Nerima era un lugar de locos.

-permíteme por favor, llueve mucho y te vas a mojar… evitemos una guerra igual a esa-intente persuadirla, mi amada solo se mordió el labio inferior pensativa ¡endemoniado gesto! Me volvía loco.

-bueno… gracias- accedió subiéndose a la moto de manera reservada.

-¿Por qué me las das? Yo soy el que debería darte las gracias por aceptar- comente arrancando la moto a gran velocidad, ella se aferró aún más a su asiento por la inesperada acción en lugar de abrazarme o tocarme como era mi plan, había fallado pero al menos contaba con su compañía y con eso me bastaba.

Paso un poco el tiempo y apesar de la velocidad que ponía la lluvia ya nos había mojado así que decidí ir un poco más despacio para así contar con más tiempo y poder hablar con ella.

-mira socia shampoo, aquí en Nerima se considera muy afortunado a todo aquel que se moja en la primera lluvia del mes, se dice que su deseo más profundo se hará realidad…

-¿enserio?

-sin duda

-¡magnifico! ¿Entonces que va a pedir?-no sonaba molesta ni fastidiada lo cual me animo un poco.

-"que te enamores de mi"- pensé al momento en que había formulado esa pregunta –mi deseo ya se cumplió a la mayor brevedad como lo pedí, jamás pensé que fuera tan rápido…- respondieron mis labios mientras la miraba sobre mi hombro, sus ojos denotaban confusión a mis palabras como en la mayoría de cosas que decía, o quizá simplemente esperaba que continuara así que lo hice- quería que la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo se sentara en mi moto

-¿Qué? ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo de nuevo? ¡Detén la moto me voy caminando!- me ordeno ofendida haciéndome sonreír, me fascinaba ese carácter que ocultaba con "mousse el respetuoso"

-bueno, bueno… lo siento, nunca se repetirá- me apresure a decir sin detenerme ya que presentía o mejor dicho sabía que no bromeaba, ella giro su cabeza evitando verme y continuamos el camino en silencio hasta que volví a romperlo yo.

-entonces hermosa compañera shampoo ¿Qué vas a pedir tú en tu primera lluvia aquí en Nerima?

-nada- respondió cortante y sin pensar.

-oh vamos, estoy seguro que tu corazón quiere algo.

-créeme que mi corazón no quiere nada-respondió a la defensiva como una niña caprichosa pero sin quitarle lo creíble, cualquiera le habría creído… menos yo.

-imposible, el corazón de todos siempre quiere algo –insistí tercamente.

-pareces muy sabio ¿no?- dijo con visible ironía- entonces por qué no me dices que quiere mi corazón ¿eh?- me reto segura de que con eso me callaría.

-¿debería?- pregunte un poco dudoso en aceptar el reto.

-si

-tu corazón… tu corazón quiere olvidar el dolor… quieres volver a ser feliz- respondí seriamente sabiendo que tenía razón.

Shampoo permaneció totalmente callada sin atreverse a negarlo o aceptarlo, continuamos en silencio unos minutos más hasta que decidí seguir hablando.

-socia shampoo, cierra los ojos y deja que cada gota de lluvia llegue a tu corazón- dije de repente bajando mis parpados y echando mi cabeza para atrás sin detener la moto.

-¿Qué rayos haces ranma? ¡Abre los ojos! ¿Quién ve la carretera?-grito entre asustada y molesta.

-tú la estás viendo ¿no?- pregunte abriendo los ojos para verla y riendo por lo bajo.

-¡por favor mira al frente y conduce correctamente!-me pidió en tono de reclamo, yo solo la obedecí hasta que llegamos a la esquina de donde ambos vivíamos.

-aquí… déjeme aquí…- me detuvo ella.

-entonces has llegado a tu destino- le dije obedeciéndola y deteniéndome al momento que ella bajaba lo más rápido que podía.

-gracias… adiós- comenzó a caminar pero yo detuve su andar.

-no compañera, ¿acaso de verdad no recuerdas? "caminando por el sendero del amor nos encontraremos"

-ah bien, nos encontraremos- respondió de mala gana ansiosa por irse.

-la versión completa por favor-roge amablemente, ella dudo unos momentos pero finalmente respondió:

-"caminando por el sendero del amor nos encontraremos" ¿feliz?

-muy, muy feliz hermosa… "caminando por el sendero del amor nos encontraremos"- grite arrancando la moto y alejándome a velocidad antes de que me reclamara.

Por el espejo pude distinguir como ella curiosamente sonreía un poco rodando los ojos y comenzaba a correr dirección a casa, ese simple hecho alboroto mi corazón y lo lleno de júbilo.

Tiempo más tarde me encontraba saliendo de la estética de kuno, la lluvia continuaba así que no me quedaba de otra más que volver a mojarme pero ahora como mousse.

-¿alguna vez probaste la primera gota de lluvia kuno? Tiene un sabor celestial – le dije ya sentado en mi moto a mi amigo castaño el cual me obsevaba desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de lado, cerre los ojos e incline mi cabeza al cielo como lo había hecho con shampoo, al abrirlos pude apreciar como el me imitaba ya fuera del local pero abriendo la boca para después escupir la lluvia que había entrado, solté una risita y arranque camino a casa.

Al llegar entre a la sala y me sorprendió encontrar a shampoo vestida con su bata parada en la ventana abierta y con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera pacíficamente mientras el viento agitaba su largo cabello morado y sonreía.

-¿shampoo?

Ella se giró y se acercó a saludarme haciéndome consiente de cuan mojada estaba su rostro, cabello y ropa ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto tomando mi toper de almuerzo.

-bien, muchas gracia…aaa… ¡achu!- estornude tapándome la boca con el antebrazo

-sera mejor que te cambies- me dijo aun sonriendo con el toper en las manos, seque mis lentes con el pañuelo que tenía entre la manga derecha de mi túnica y asentí al mismo tiempo que miraba a la ventana abierta.

-shampoo ¿podrías cerrar la ventana por favor? El piso se dañara- le dije y ella borro su sonrisa lentamente.

-claro- respondió obedeciéndome mientras yo subía a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Cenamos nuevamente en calma y al terminar subí a mi recamara para hacer unos trabajos en mi laptop, me encontraba tecleando mi computadora cuando abrieron la puerta dejando entrar a shampoo, en sus manos llevaba una taza tapada con un platito pequeño.

-te traje te… es bueno para el frio- me dijo dejando a mi lado el plato y poniendo enzima la taza con el humeante liquido verde.

-muchas gracias shampoo- le respondí agradecido por el detalle. Pude ver atreves de mis gafas como me sonrió levemente y bajo la mirada al suelo.

-buenas noches mousse-se despidió de mi volviendo a mirarme.

-buenas noches shampoo- exclame sonriendo igual, ella salió dejándome nuevamente solo y pensativo, era por eses breves sonrisas, por esos detalles y mil cosas más que estaba enamorado de ella.

Pase unos minutos mirando la taza y después me levante a cerrar con llave para poder quitarme la incómoda peluca larga sin temer que me descubriera ¡realmente picaba!

Una vez hecho esto, la deje bien peinada en una silla y comencé a beber él te con una sonrisa en mis labios hasta terminármelo todo.

Después camine al espejo cercano a mi cama y me observe fijamente, como cambiaba mi rostro con ese cabello y mis gafas. Ni yo mismo me reconocía.

Al día siguiente todo fue casi igual, salí del trabajo a ver a kuno para recoger mi atuendo, me cambie y prácticamente volé a mi clase. Cuando llegue shampoo se portó muy distante de mi justo como el día anterior solo que ahora los instructores nos hicieron bailar en parejas, cosa no significaba nada bueno.

-un, dos, un dos… tres, cuatro, tres cuatro- contaban todos los estudiantes e instructores a coro mientras intentaban perfeccionar los pasos que nos habían enseñado, mientras eso ocurría yo aún intentaba recordarlos o al menos no seguir lastimando a mi amada.

-¡ranma! ¿Qué demonios haces?- reclamo adolorida por el terrible pisotón.

-¿estás bien?-pregunte preocupado, escuche un bufido de su parte –entiendo ¡listo! - le extendí mi mano temeroso, ella rodo sol ojos y la tomo. Esperamos el uno y comenzamos de nuevo.

-un, dos, un dos…- al momento de darla la vuelta no pude evitar casi tirarla y al regresarla a mis brazos estrujarla de más sacándole el aire- tres, cuatro, tres cuatro- hicimos algo raro con las manos entre lazadas que no se ni que era y al dar la vuelta la levante casi tropezando los dos.

-¡bájame ranma!- grito golpeándome con sus puños.

Avergonzado la obedecí dejándola en el suelo y esperando el uno otra vez.

-un, dos, un dos…- esta vez cuando le di la vuelta no estaba en riego de caer y al regresarla a mis brazos tampoco la estruje de mas, shampoo soltó un suspiro aliviada que sonó a dueto con el mío- tres, cuatro, tres cuatro- hicimos otra vez la cosa con las manos entrelazadas y al dar la vuelta casi correctamente hasta que tropecé y caí al suelo con ella en mi pecho, todos nos miraron burlones pero no se detuvieron ni a reírse.

-¡ranmmaaaaa!-soltó un grito espeluznante mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa de mala gana -¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- pregunto conteniendo su ira ahora arreglando su cabello.

-no, ninguno yo… -mi patética excusa se vio interrumpida por la instructora en jefe y los aplausos de la multitud, solté un suspiro aliviado ¡salvado por la campana! Que suerte.

-escuchen todos, el lunes se iniciara la competencia de baile, cada pareja obtendrá puntos cada semana y el primero del próximo mes los diez mejores competirán en la gran final, el ganador será declarado como la "mejor pareja de Nerima"- anuncio siendo secundada de aplausos y caras sonrientes, yo los imite sonriendo y aplaudiendo pero shampoo por alguna razón bajo la mirada triste al suelo y no aplaudió -¡hasta luego a todos!- se despidió y todos comenzaron a salir cansados.

-¿con que las diez mejores eh? Tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que vamos a ser los primeros- le dije intentando sacarle una sonrisa al verla tan desanimada ¿Qué tendría?

-los últimos no son los primeros aquí ranma- me dijo en tono apagado mientras se iba decaída a cambiar de ropa.

Yo solo la mire alejarse hasta que entro a los vestidores sintiendo un certero golpe en mi pecho, uno muy doloroso, salí pensativo hasta mi moto y finalmente después de meditarlo mucho decidí algo, me dolía admitirlo pero era lo mejor.

Una vez que shampoo salió me acerque a ella y frene casi atropellándola de nuevo.

-¿ranma? Hoy no está lloviendo así que me iré por mi cuenta a casa, gracias- se apresuró a decirme amable pero al mismo tiempo fría.

-no es eso por lo que estoy aquí- dije haciéndola arquear una ceja incrédula.

-¿ah no?

-no, yo… compañera shampoo, creo que debes cambiar tu pareja de baile- ella me miro muy sorprendida- mira sé que… mi baile es incluso peor de lo que hablo y eso solo en el mejor de los casos- ese comentario la hiso sonreír solo un poco haciéndome sentir miserable al ver su alegría en cambiar de pareja- tu seguramente ganaras pero si yo soy tu compañero te aseguro que perderemos y… - mi voz se cortó y me costó trabajo el pasar saliva ¿acaso quería llorar? Maldita fuera mi suerte, no delante de ella- y yo realmente no quiero ver que eso suceda.

Ella permaneció callada recorriendo mi rostro con su mirada, analizándome… nervioso desvié mi cabeza evitándola y continúe hablando.

-entonces, aclarado eso… me voy, "caminando por el sendero del amor nos encontraremos"-grite alejándome de ahí con más velocidad de la común.

Esa noche en la estética le entregue la ropa a kuno ya vestido con mi túnica y peluca pero aun sin gafas.

-¿aquí termina la historia de ranma? ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?- me pregunto aun con la ropa en sus manos mientras yo me quitaba los pupilentes y los guardaba en el estuche.

-lo pensé lo suficiente, no puedo ver a shampoo molesta o decepcionada, cuando se enteró del concurso y me miro… dios, realmente odia a ranma, es mejor ponerle fin a esto- dije lo último poniéndome mis enormes gafas.

-mousse yo creo que si lo intentas…

-no kuno- lo interrumpí tranquilamente- está todo bien así, estoy feliz de haberla visto bailar… además ese ranma usaba ropa realmente ajustada, duele y pica mucho adelante y atrás- en eso revise mi reloj al ver ya muy obscura la calle- cielos, se me hace tarde para llevar a shampoo al cine ¡lo olvide!- grite tomando mi mochila del trabajo y saliendo apurado para subir a mi moto después de gritar un "nos vemos luego"

La función de ranma había terminado ahí, lo había arruinado de la manera más estúpida posible y ahora sola me quedaba pensar en el plan b.

Cuando llegue a casa mi bella esposa ya estaba lista, yo solo deje mis cosas del trabajo nos fuimos pues la función no tardaba en empezar, la película de hoy era una romántica que me había sugerido daisuke diciéndome que podríamos "entretenernos mucho" pero en realidad era muy aburrida, a mitad del film gire mi vista a mi izquierda descubriendo a shampoo aun despierta pero casi a punto de dormir, idiota daisuke al sugerirme esta historia ¿en qué parte era entretenida?

POV SHAMPOO:

Aburrida era demasiado poco para como me encontraba en esos momentos viendo ese melodrama en pantalla "oh kenji no podría ser tuya" decía la protagonista en extremo plástica llorando dramáticamente "yo sí, prometo ser tuyo en toda mi vida por venir" respondía el protagonista con cara de muñeco homosexual… ¿llorando? Que ridículo, bostece sin poder evitarlo mientras cerraba los ojos pues dudaba que importara mucho si me dormía.

"voy a esperarte toda mi vida" seguían los melosos diálogos y comenzó a sonar la dramática música de separación ¿realmente creían que con eso lloraría? ¡Por dios! Estaba comenzando a dormirme cuando….

-¡hey hermosa compañera shampoo!- gritaron desde la pantalla, era la voz de… ¿ranma?

Abrí los ojos alarmada y la música se detuvo como si frenaran un carro, bueno en este caso el disco… y frente a mis ojos, en la gigantesca pantalla, justo en medio de los protagonistas estaba aquel pelinegro de ojos esmeralda vestido igual de ridículo que siempre y comiendo palomitas, mire a las personas de la sala (entre ellos mi esposo) y me sorprendí de ver que no les importaba, como si no estuviera ahí o fuera parte de la trama ¿estaba desquiciándome?

-¿palomitas?- me ofreció y yo no supe exactamente porque le conteste negando con la cabeza, si ya estaba desquiciada, el solo levanto los hombros restándole importancia y continuo hablando con su siempre alegre voz que lograba desesperarme- aburrida ¿Verdad? No te culpo, las historias de amor han perdido su encanto ¿recuerdas la ultimas vez que lloraste en el cine? Yo no, yo he aprendido mucho del amor, el amor de dios, el amor de una madre, el amor de un hijo, el amor de una pareja, el amor de amigos… el amor existe en todos lados… aun así sé que preferirías estar bailando ¿no es así?, por lo tanto te mostrare como es el baile "al ritmo del amor" – dijo tronando los dedos y desapareciendo.

De pronto la pantalla se volvió blanca y en escena aparecieron varios hombres bailando pasos cortos como robotizados, de entre ellos salió ranma vestido con traje negro bailando casi magistralmente ¿Cómo era posible eso? Al dar vuelta aparecí yo con un elegante vestido blanco y negro y comenzamos a bailar en pareja sin ningún error o equivocación.

De pronto lo vi a él con una sombrilla cerrada siguiéndome ambos caminábamos empapados entre la lluvia, luego la abrió y se me resguardo de las gotas conmigo, esa escena me hizo sonrojarme ya que era poco común compartir la sombrilla de un segundo a otro yo le arrebate la sombrilla aventándola lejos y comenzamos a bailar otra vez sin ninguna preocupación.

La escena cambio drásticamente a un pueblito donde yo corría a ponerle una bufanda y el me seguía como mariposa enamorada por toda la calle, luego comenzábamos a bailar rítmicamente de izquierda a derecha y terminamos abrazados haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

La escena volvió a cambiar ahora a un especie de casino en el que bailábamos como en todas perfectamente dando vueltas y brincos, yo usaba una ropa ciertamente descarada y llamativa que dejaba ver mi vientre, mis piernas y un sostén decorado con lentejuelas de escote considerablemente generoso.

El usaba un traje brilloso blanco por el cual aún se dejaba ver la forma de sus anchas espaldas sobre la ropa, me asuste de mis propios pensamientos pero era inevitable no notarlo con la ropa tan ridículamente ajustada que solía usar, la escena volvió a cambiar ahora a una en la que él me bajaba en brazos de un tren y comenzábamos a bailar en un bosque dando interminables vueltas en cámara lenta después de que el me persiguiera y abrazara… sonreí ampliamente aun sonrojada pero no por el "romanticismo" que en realidad era bueno a mi gusto sino más bien por la excelente coreografía, tenía que admitirlo… era perfecta.

Luego ranma se hincaba a mi como el segundo día que lo vi en nuestra primera clase juntos y yo lo ayudaba a levantarse para finalmente terminar abrazados y sonriendo.

-recuerda mis palabras hermosa shampoo… "Hay amor, hay compromiso… aquí viviré, aquí moriré… en estos brazos, en estos caminos ¿Cómo podría irme dejándote? Mi corazón es cándido y algo alborotado pero dime… ¿me das una oportunidad o no? en cada nacimiento los colores cambian y en el país de los sueños floreceremos….Somos viajeros del amor y mientras caminando nos encontraremos"- recito dejándome impresionada.

Me levante de mi asiento aplaudiendo y silbando con una sonrisa más que feliz sin saber muy bien porque, toda la gente me miro en la sala algunos como si estuviera loca, otros con burla o confundidos y a los demás simplemente los desperté.

En pantalla la protagonista se había ido dejando solo al mártir joven y la música dramática aun sonaba, pero… entonces… yo juraba haber visto a… ranma…

-¿shampoo estas bien?- me pregunto mi esposo mousse como siempre de manera dulce y preocupada, yo solo me senté avergonzada asintiendo con la cabeza… agradecía infinitamente el tener un esposo tan comprensivo.

-¿quieres agua?

-no gracias, estoy bien- le respondí para tranquilizarlo, el volvió a mirar la pantalla mientras los demás lo imitaban o volvían a dormir y yo recordaba mi alucinación ¿alucinación? Solo así le podía llamar a eso, él no era tan malo… podía sentirlo, todos merecían una oportunidad después de todo, todos cometían errores.

"cierra los ojos y deja que cada gota de lluvia llegue a tu corazón"

Recordé sus palabras y como ese mismo día al llegar a casa y cambiarme tuve la necesidad de intentarlo, como abrí la ventana y cerré los ojos sintiendo el agua delineando mi rostro al mismo tiempo que era secado por el viento… sintiendo por breves minutos paz y alegría.

Definitivamente le daría una oportunidad a bailar con ranma, él era un chico bueno, quizás muy torpe e irrespetuoso pero bueno de corazón.

En la siguiente clase me encontraba esperando y esperando sentada en una banca dentro del lugar mirando de vez en cuando a la gente bailar pero poniendo más atención en la puerta de entrada, nada… no estaba y no llegaba ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Cansada de esperar me levante de mi asiento y camine directo al escritorio de uno de los secretarios del curso, el cual yo recordaba habia tomado los datos de todos en esa misma computadora que ahora revisaba.

-disculpe- lo llame y el me miro al momento.

-¿si señorita?

-mi pareja de baile no ha llegado, ¿tiene su número o dirección para ver qué sucede?

-claro ¿Cómo se llama?

-ranma

-¿ranma que?- pregunto tecleando en su computadora.

-no recuerdo- admití un poco avergonzada pues realmente no le había puesto mucha atención el primer día.

-pues tienes suerte señorita, es el único ranma- eso me hizo sonreír- no hay teléfono pero si una dirección, es a dos cuadras de aquí…

Después de darme la dirección anotada en una hoja me sorprendí de saber que era una mecánica y establecimiento donde vendían autos usados y motos, fui a los vestidores para cambiarme de nuevo y al salir subí a un taxi que paso el cual me dejo justo en frente.

Al llegar pregunte por ranma al primer trabajador que vi pasar y este fue corriendo a decirle a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules vestido igual de ridículo que ranma (no entendía quien le copiaba a quien) acompañado de una chica de ojos color miel como su corto cabello, la cual usaba uniforme.

Ambos abrieron los ojos asustados y el joven se adelantó decirle algo al otro empleado que regreso conmigo mientras la chica golpeaba su cara con la palma de su mano.

-está por venir- me dijo, yo solo me limite a sonreír sin darle mucha importancia a lo anterior. Con alguien tan raro como el hasta yo golpearía mi frente, ya demasiado extraño para mí era ir a buscarlo cuando quise alejarme desde la primera vez que lo vi.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Lamento la tardanza, es que la familia, navidad y aparte yo con mudanza (me voy a mudar de casa, deséenme suerte) pero bueno… tiene tres días que iba a subir este capítulo pero me faltaba arreglar detallitos, quiero dar un anuncio y preguntarles algo, primero lo primero: el anuncio.**

**Anuncio: En unos días subiré el final alternativo de "almas gemelas" n.n sí, me convencieron todos jajaja pero eso lo digo por allá porque allá al igual que aquí quiero agradecerles a bry y a lizette por defender la historia de las críticas tan… ¿fuertes? Digámosle así n.n espero subir el final hoy en unas horas o antes de año nuevo (más seguro antes del 6 de enero)**

**Pregunta: ¿Qué piensan de la navidad y año nuevo? (es opcional responder) n.n **

**Desde enero no sé qué tan rápido pueda actualizar pues: escuela, mudanza y familia/amigos pero intentare ser constante n.n**

**Ahora si los reviews:**

**Bry: me da mucho gusto verte por aquí n.n y saber que te gusto la historia, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y por leer y comentar, espero que te guste el capítulo y el anuncio n.n**

**Ana09: pues ya vez que si habrá final alternativo n.n listo el capítulo y gracias por comentar y leer la historia.**

**Ferchithaa: te entiendo, por eso yo tampoco actualizo mucho más rápido (mi mami me suele quitar cuando escribo caps nuevos jajaja lo juro) espero que te guste gracias por comentar y leer**

**Arleth:** **gracias por comentar y leer la historia, espero que te guste la actualización y el final alternativo que daré.**

**Titiana: no tienes idea de cuánto va a sufrir el pobre u.u** **gracias por comentar y leer la historia** **espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**Guest: no te preocupes no la borrare y gracias por comentar y leer la historia espero que te guste la actualización nueva.**

**Gabymiyako chan: ¿qué tal el plan de seducción? Parece que nada bien jajaja gracias por comentar y leer la historia espero que te guste este capi 3 y el súper plan de seducción n.n jeje.**

**Candy: si sé que hay veces que cae mal pero te agradezco la oportunidad de nuevas parejas gracias por comentar y leer la historia espero que te guste la actualización.**

**Matt: espero que no te moleste que haga un final alternativo pero hay que ser flexibles n.n gracias por comentar y leer la historia espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo.**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 4**

Kuno se encontraba haciendo pesas con un motor mientras estaba sentado a un lado de su novia, la bella chica de ojos y corto cabello castaño vestida con el uniforme del taller y se encontraba terminando de arreglar una motocicleta.

-¿y por qué el miope de mousse sigue montando tu moto?- pregunto la castaña soltando un suspiro- De haber sabido le habría vendido una moto nueva a un buen precio.

-es una historia muy larga mi reina del hielo- respondió el ojiazul –te lo contare más tarde….

-deberías hacerlo ahora considerando que soy tu novia tatewaki, pero bueno… si no me tienes la confianza…

-mi amor yo si confío en ti pero….

-disculpe, señorita Nabiki… –interrumpió uno de los empleados la discusión- hay una chica aquí que pregunta por "ranma saotome"- añadió en tono de burla.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! –exclamo sorprendida abriendo los ojos como platos pues conocía al personaje –incluso mi hermana kasumi ha buscado un "ranma" por años- comento lo último mientras kuno dejaba el motor en el suelo y se levantaba de un salto para asomarse a la entrada.

En ella se encontraba la esposa de su amigo recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar. Debía admitir que si era muy hermosa pero nunca como su novia (al menos a su gusto)

-¿entonces?

-dile que está equivocada.

-está bien- asintió el empleado intentando dar la media vuelta para irse cuando…

-¡espera!- lo detuvo kuno antes de que fuera muy notorio el que se iba, su novia lo miro confundida- dile que ranma está por llegar en cualquier momento.

-ehhmm… si-dicho esto se fue.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto nabiki golpeando su cara con la mano -¿de dónde sacas eso? ¿Estás loco?

-él va venir- respondió con seguridad sacando su celular, ella arqueo una ceja mirándolo aun incrédula.

-¿el famosísimo y guapo actor de ojos azul gris y cabello negó? Si es así avísame para llamar a kasumi, o mejor aún, terminar contigo…- el castaño frunció el ceño ofendido por la broma y ella soltó una carcajada divertida.

-no nabiki, no el actor, yo hablo de nuestro amigo mousse como "ranma"

-¿y cómo rayos mousse es ranma? ¿Qué está pasando kuno baby? será mejor que me lo digas ahora o….

-está bien tu ganas- la interrumpió- pero te lo contare cuando llegue ahora necesito de tu ayuda por favor

-¿en qué?

POV MOUSSE:

Me encontraba aburrido y triste tecleando en la computadora de mi oficina, ahora que no iba a la clase había perdido unas horas extras para pensar en los últimos días junto a shanmpoo desilusionándome cada vez más al ver que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para ganarme su amor.

En eso mi móvil comenzó a sonar indicándome una llamada entrante, lo tome y conteste descuidadamente diciendo un nada animado "¿bueno?"

-amigo mousse, tienes que venir de inmediato al taller de nabiki-era kuno y se escuchaba muy apurado, por el ruido de fondo supe que él estaba en ese lugar.

-¿pasa algo?-hubo unos segundos de silencio por parte de el -¿Qué sucede?- insistí.

-tu esposa está aquí- murmuro por lo bajo pero lo escuche perfectamente –está buscando a saotome.

-¿shampoo está ahí?-pregunte sorprendido levantándome de mi asiento como un resorte- ¿y ahora qué hago? Esto de ranma se terminó y… soy pésimo bailando así que no puedo volver a la competencia, aunque dudo que sea eso lo que quiera decirme…

-puede ser, eso ya lo sabemos pero parece que se te olvido que esta historia está escrita por el destino, no por ti… cuando el episodio de ranma termine lo decidirá el, no tu así que trata de llegar rápido yo la hare esperar.

-está bien amigo, gracias… ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-en el maniquí de la estética, tú tienes la llave

-bueno estaré ahí en diez minutos- exclame alegre- hey, kuno amigo…

-¿si mousse mi amigo?

-te quiero, eres el mejor – sonreí avergonzado al decir aquello.

-y yo a ti, amigo tu eres el mejor- dicho esto colgó haciéndome soltar una risita, cualquiera dudaría de mi hombría si me escuchara decir eso pero afortunadamente nadie había oído.

Tome mis cosas y salí prácticamente huyendo de mi cubículo, fui a cambiarme y tome un taxi dirección a la mecánica de la novia de kuno, en exactamente diez minutos ya estaba frente al lugar.

-gracias- le dije al chofer pagándole su servicio y bajando, él se alejó dejándome a mi frente a la entrada asustado y nervioso.

-aquí voy- solté un suspiro y me sacudí intentando darme ánimos, después comencé a caminar como solía hacerlo mi personaje hasta llegar con shampoo la cual platicaba con nabiki.

-hola hermosa compañera shampoo, bonito día querida no temas, ranma está aquí- salude alegre interrumpiendo en la conversación.

La novia de mi amigo me miro sorprendida recorriéndome de pies a cabeza una y otra vez mientras shampoo negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿entonces compañera shampoo mi amiga te atendió correctamente?

-claro que sí, diez de diez en hospitalidad… es muy simpática.

-yo le enseñe a ser así, hay que mantener a los empleados bajo control- dije intentando sonar interesante pero shampoo bajo la mirada incomoda y nabiki me fulmino con la mirada apretando los puños… quizá había sonado muy prepotente.

Ella se giró lentamente a su izquierda para descubrir el escondite de mi amigo, el cual salió de entre una montaña de llantas rogándole que cediera y se tranquilizara solo por esta vez juntando ambas manos, ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió perversamente haciéndonos conscientes de que lo haría pero eso nos costaría a futuro.

-bueno "jefecito" me retiro, no me paga por holgazanear- exclamo alejándose y dejándonos solos.

-y… dime compañera shampoo ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-mejor tu dime ranma… ¿Por qué no fuiste a la clase hoy?

-ehmmm…-titubee entre repetirle la vergonzosa verdad o mentirle – me aburría y además el baile no es para un sujeto como yo…

-no es así, tu no dejaste el baile, tu dejaste a tu pareja ¿no es verdad?- me interrumpió de repente sorprendiéndome por la barbaridad que decía- ¿acaso no me soportas?

-oh no, no, no… shampoo… yo… no es nada de eso- baje la mirada avergonzado.

-¿entonces?

–Solo no quiero que pierdas –admití, hubo varios segundos de silencio que me parecieron horas.

-no pienso dejar a mi compañero- eso me hizo volver a mirarla, ahora me sonreía de manera resplandeciente –ni tampoco pienso perder –le sonreí ahora yo por su determinación –sabes, antes pensaba que eras un tipo muy corriente, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en todas las formas de expresión eres un hombre muy bueno de corazón, si puedes estar tan preocupado por mí en que gane…incluso dejando tú de bailar ¿Cómo puedo abandonarte? Ahora que somos compañeros lo seremos hasta el final, pase lo que pase prometo que ganaremos, así que tenemos que trabajar duro y practicar más.

Hubo unos segundos más de silencio. Era increíble lo bella que era por dentro, toda esa determinación, ese fuego en sus ojos que lograba dominarme sin chistar.

-¿estás diciendo que me extrañaste?- intente coquetear con ella nuevamente borrando su sonrisa –parece que la magia de ranma ha funcionado contigo también ¿eh?

-¿ya comenzaste de nuevo?- reclamo ofendida- prométeme una cosa más, que nunca jamás volverás a coquetear conmigo…

-oh no, no puedo… puedo prometer trabajar muy duro, practicar día y noche pero no me pidas dejar de coquetear… este coqueteo es parte de mí, es natural y no puedo controlarlo- intente explicarle pues en parte no me convenía dejar de darle señales de mi amor.

-ranma somos amigos a partir de hoy y te comportaras como tal ¿entendido?-me dijo con firmeza, yo solo asentí asustado por su carácter tan duro a veces- entonces nos vemos mañana en clase- dio media vuelta para irse después de que asintiera yo nuevamente.

-ehhh… compañera shampoo- grite deteniéndola- ¿no se te olvida algo?

-"caminando por el sendero del amor nos encontraremos"- me dijo después de soltar una leve risa para después salir del lugar.

-moriré feliz- me dije a mi mismo dando saltitos como un chiquillo.

Esa misma noche en la estética de kuno ambos bailábamos ya un poco ebrios, la música resonaba en el lugar y ambos cantábamos a coro mientras esporádicamente bebíamos de nuestra botella de sake.

No nos importaba el hecho de que nabiki nos hubiese casi matado a golpes, reclamos y extorciones, estábamos celebrando en lo que ahora me parecía el cielo, pasaron las horas y mi amigo castaño callo mareado a una de las sillas.

-¿kuno te vas a dormir?- pregunte despues de un tiempo al ver que no se levantaba –entonces sostén esto por favor- le dije dejando entre sus manos la botella del licor vacía pero el continuo durmiendo- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?-me pregunte a mí mismo rascando mi cabeza.

Camine con pasos torpes pero no lentos hasta encontrar el maniquí justo ante ms ojos, me miraba con una extraña tranquilidad atravesó de sus gigantes lentes, lo mire con odio… yo sabía era pura falsedad, esa tranquilidad no existía, estaba lejos de existir.

-oh mousse amigo ¿Por qué tan tranquilo? Ranma la hizo grande hoy ¿cierto?- me acerque de forma intimidante pero él no se movía, ni cambiaba su expresión… -"maldito mousse"- pensé para mis adentros, lo que daría por esa tranquilidad – la hermosa compañera shampoo no puede llegar a resistirse a ranma ¿eh? Dije ahora con burla a aquel maniquí que consideraba mi peor enemigo –a partir de hoy somos amigos ¿lo sabias? y tú no has logrado ser ni eso… - pase mi brazo sobre su hombro y comencé a hablarle más despacio, como si fuera un secreto lo que iba a decirle- han visto muchas películas juntos como para saber que entre un hombre y una mujer no existe la amistad, es solo un pretexto… después de la "amistad" viene el romance y luego el amor, yo celebrare bailando con ella –exclame soltándolo y alejándome considerablemente hasta posarme frente a el- y tu celebra tu almuerzo –añadí cruelmente con burla mientras ponía cara de lastima - porque tú eres el villano aquí, te casaste con ella y dañaste su vida… ella es todo un mundo y mousse mutsu se pierde todo el día en "poder furinkan"- sabía que no era ranma, quería sentirme el, quería ser ranma y no el miserable de mutsu- escucha amigo antes de que ella escape conmigo y te abandone como el perdedor que eres… debes hacerte a un lado –palmee sus mejillas plásticas pero nada, igual de serio, tímido, respetuoso y retraído como siempre, como cuando era niño y se escondía tras las piernas de su madre y se perdía en sus libros que eran los únicos que no se burlaban o se iban de su lado- para que yo, ranma pueda acercarme entre la distancia y caminar a la puerta del sol con ella en mis brazos y de manera gloriosa aparezca "el fin" en la pantalla con una explosión de atronadores aplausos- casi grite sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, me gire a verlo y … nada, sin cambios, sin luchar por lo que deseaba, como lo odiaba- ¿aun tranquilo mousse? ¿Acaso no te importa o estás pensando en ello? –Hubo un profundo silencio en los que mis ojos se cristalizaron - Yo te diré lo que estás pensando… lo que estás pensando es que shampoo olvidara a mousse, nunca se enamoraría de un estúpido como el… y si al final mousse quiere decirle lo que siente… ella no lo escuchara….- murmure soltando una lagrima, esa era la verdad conmigo.

Solo esperaba no arruinar la poca oportunidad restante con ranma.

Bastaba cerrar los ojos para verla sonriendo y bailando o simplemente caminando, eso era lo único que necesitaba para tener la fuerza necesaria y continuar con la farsa.

.-.-.-.-.

Faltaban unos días para la selección de las parejas y al terminar la clase shampoo y yo acordamos practicar en "mi mecánica" (la cual me costó carísima alquilarle a nabiki) éramos ella y yo, totalmente solos… bailando.

El primer día nos acercamos lentamente y ella dio un giro haciendo volar graciosamente su largo cabello mientras yo la observaba.

-comencemos y pon atención…- ordeno ella.

Levanto el pie izquierdo hacia adelante, ahora el pie derecho ligeramente fijo –daremos una vuelta –dijo torciendo la cabeza, girando y moviendo los pies hacia arriba y abajo –esto es muy fácil ya lo veras, a todo el mundo le gusta disfrutar bailando… dame tu mano y a bailar- se la extendí obedeciendo y ella la tomo girarando hábilmente para terminar en mis brazos.

Así lograríamos partir del algo, preste atención a la música ¿Qué música era? Jamás había escuchado ese ritmo, no podía estropearlo, la danza era mi mejor oportunidad para ganarme su amor.

–Seguiré el ritmo sin parar mi socia –le respondí animado repitiendo los paso ya explicados.

-amigo sigue el ritmo sin parar –esos pasos los practicamos un par de días hasta que por fin ella decidió que habíamos avanzado lo suficiente para ponerle más y un poco de nosotros mismos.

Ella dio un par de pasos extendiendo sus brazos y moviendo los hombros de adelante hacia atrás, yo decidí complementarlo levantando los pies después de un salto que seguía a continuación, éramos una buena pareja después de todo.

De vez en vez le coqueteaba y recibía reclamos de su parte o miradas asesinas, incluso un "Hey" era suficiente para que dejara de hacerlo pero eso no evitaba que cuando intentara irse molesta conmigo la levantara del suelo y la cargara de espalda a espalda.

Las primeras veces recibía gritos y pataleos de su parte pero después incluso ella se reía y fingía golpearme (algo muy leve)

-yo estoy dispuesto a aprender de ti, no me dejas por favor te lo pido… seré un alumno perfecto, no tendrás quejas de mi- le rogaba un día que ella se iba indignada pero al intentar cargarla me sorprendió el ver que ella se giró lista para ser levantada y al estar sobre mi parecía muy feliz.

-arre caballo arre –reía abiertamente contagiándome.

Poco tiempo después en la mecánica el baile ya estaba muy avanzado a mi gusto pero para ella no era nada y había que seguir practicando, por supuesto que no me opuse.

-¿algo nuevo?- me pregunto, yo moví los brazos como las agujas del reloj al mismo tiempo que cruzaba la pierna derecha tras la izquierda un par de veces.

-¡has credo un nuevo paso socio!-me dijo alegre –un paso genial, mi socio –ambos chocamos las manos en un dame cinco.

Después me lanzo esa bien conocida mirada de "¿estás listo?" yo me levante y asentí dispuesto.

Imitamos mis pasos y luego ella movio un poco las caderas como formando un número ocho mientras avanzaba con los brazos extendidos.

-has creado un nuevo paso, mi socia, un paso genial mi socia- alabe mientras ella agitaba su cabello orgullosa y lo repetíamos todo junto.

Esos días estaba aprendiendo que sí, era algo maravilloso y único el disfrutar bailando, ahora entendía por que le gustaba tanto.

-dame tu mano y a bailar- le decía siempre y repetimos la coreografía desde el principio era solo cuestión de seguir el ritmo sin parar y tomarle el gusto, nos movíamos sin misericordia, nos uníamos en el tacto libremente y sin miedos.

En las mañanas me levantaba más temprano a practicar y después me bañaba, durante la comida pensaba en nuevas ideas y al terminar cuando shampoo llevaba sus platos al lavadero yo aprovechaba para improvisar algún movimiento de baile o salto que me dejara alcanzar el techo justo antes de que se diera la media vuelta descubriéndome.

Cuando ella daba la vuelta lo que veía era a mí aburrido yo a punto de tomar mis platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

Su cabello morado y su linda figura se movía y se torcía hasta convertirse ella misma en pasos empujando mi corazón para salir del pecho, no sabía qué clase de danza era esa pero eso me permitía ver el mundo en su corazón, me hacía llegar a ella y tomar sus manos para girar, girar y girar.

-dale una oportunidad a esto- solía decirme (refiriéndose al baile) pero yo sentía que me lo decía como un "espérame"

Aunque sus sospechas de cortejo mías hacia ella eran negras su corazón era rojo y no era de piedra como intentaba fingir con mousse, llegaría hasta él y la conquistaría por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿algo bueno?-me pregunto otro dia en el taller.

Yo solo moví una mano un poco al vuelo de arriba hacia abajo, como tocando una campana ante la exótica mirada observadora de mi esposa.

-vaya, has creado un nuevo paso, mi socio

-¿un paso genial mi socia? –ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mover una mano hacia abajo y otra arriba mientras bajaba un poco y volvía a subir agitando sus manos como cuando se aza y se vuela una cometa. Había creado un paso mejor al mío, yo reí divertido.

-ese es un paso genial mi socia –chocamos cinco y ella puso su frágil mano en mi pecho mientras avanzaba en un movimiento pareció a un trote y yo retrocedía sin apartar mi vista esmeralda de la morada de mi amada confiando en que no me estrellaría, a los dos nos gustaba disfrutar bailando juntos.

-bailemos- le dije de repente con una seguridad nueva en mí, tome su mano y la hice girar para repetir toda la coreografía a la perfección solo siguiendo el ritmo de mi socia y hermosa compañera sin parar, dándole una oportunidad a la danza que se movía al ritmo del amor.

"sigue el ritmo, dale una oportunidad" me decía y sonaba en mi mente sus palabras una y otra vez mientras lo repetíamos el día de las elecciones, terminamos como en nuestras últimas practicas: a la perfección, dejándose escuchar un ensordecedor aplauso mezclado con silbidos y halagos.

-¡maravilloso, eso fue maravilloso!… felicidades ranma y shampoo están dentro de esta competencia entre las mejores parejas- grito la instructora y todos volvieron aplaudir y silbar.

Sentí mi cuerpo embargarse de alegría y no sé si fue por el éxtasis del momento o lo que sea pero tanto yo como shampoo nos envolvimos en un caluroso abrazo que me permitió oler su dulce fragancia más a fondo.

En cuanto fuimos consientes de eso nos separamos avergonzados y extendimos la mano en un apretón reservado dándonos un "felicidades" mutuo.

-¡La vuelta de la victoria hermosa socia!-dije risueño dando una vuelta evitando entrar en un momento incómodo para ella, shampoo sonrió y aplaudió- ¡ahora los dos!- añadí al terminar y ambos repetimos la acción felices.

Al salir decidimos parar al mercado a comer algo como celebración y mi corazón palpito de gusto al sentir como por primera vez ella ya no se sostenía de su asiento, sino de mis hombros en la motocicleta.

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto la vendedora del puesto en el que decidimos permanecer.

-ramen- respondí al momento pues ella me había pedido comer eso (considerando que estábamos en Japón muy lejos de china).

-¿Cuántos?- pregunto la mujer.

- por ahora traiga dos pero hoy no hay límites- respondió mi esposa animada.

-de acuerdo- se fue de la mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado hasta el pequeño puesto cercano.

-¿a qué te refieres con hoy no hay límites?- pregunte un poco confundido.

Ella me miro y sonrió maliciosamente, un electrochoque me pasó por todo el cuerpo con esa nueva expresión en lo que para mí era solo un rostro angelical.

-¿una competencia socio ranma?- me pregunto perversamente, algo a mi gusto muy sensual.

-¿Qué premio tendrá el ganador?-pregunte casi al momento como hipnotizado, ella levanto la vista al cielo mordiendo su labio inferior pensativa y después volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-el ganador hará con el perdedor cualquier cosa que desee

-¿cualquier cosa?- pregunte galante aproximándome a ella para intimidarla o avergonzarla.

-absolutamente y el perdedor no puede negarse- respondió firme sin tan siquiera parpadear ni alejarse.

-entonces prepárate hermosa compañera shampoo porque voy a terminar con todo el ramen de esa señora y si es necesario de los demás puestos… solo no te asustes.

-ya veremos caballito- se mofo de mi- apúrese señora, por favor… tenemos hambre- grito amablemente.

No paso ni un minuto cuando la mujer dejo un par de tazones con el ramen que básicamente consistía en una sopa de fideos de trigo sazonada con soya y aderezada con carne de cerdo hervido, pasta de pescado naruto, brotes de bambú y espinacas con komatsuma, sin duda era una comida netamente japonesa.

Tomamos los palillos y después de contar a tres comenzamos a beber y tragar del tazón lo más rápido que podíamos, sin tan siquiera hablar.

-¡más por favor!-grito al terminar, había sido el primer empate.

Trajeron dos tazones nuevos y los devoramos en tiempo record, me sorprendí de ver como una chica me estaba igualando en eso pero no me ganaría.

-¡tráiganlo!- grite apurado al terminar.

-¡otro!-grito ella al mismo tiempo.

Comimos y cominos otra y otra orden, debo admitir que me entro un poco el temor por tantos empates pero el sol ilumino de esperanza nuestro reto ya que se notaba llena y un poco hastiada.

-no dudes en rendirte cuando ya no puedas mi hermosa compañera- me burle dando mi último sorbo al tazón y pidiendo otro.

-ni siquiera lo pienses ranma- contesto bebiendo todo de un sorbo y ordenando uno más.

La señora feliz seguía pasando platos y platos a nuestra mesa hasta que mi amada tenía que cerrar los ojos para poder tragar los fideos y el caldo, incluso a mí ya me estaba pesando pero aún era semi soportable.

La mitad… solo le faltaba la mitad del tazón, lo miro fijamente y después de varios intentos fallidos por acercarse un bocado negó con la cabeza hastiada, yo sonreí burlándome descaradamente y bebí mi porción y la suya ganando al fin el reto.

Sin un gramo de vergüenza y alentado por la emoción de mi triunfo me levante y me subí a la mesa gritando "¡gane, gane, gane!" ella solo se golpeó la frente rodando los ojos pero sonriendo.

Horas más tarde volví a casa como mousse cargando mi maletín y mi toper de almuerzo vacío, afortunadamente lo había comido al medio día.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con su femenina figura frente a mí, esperándome con una acogedora sonrisa de oreja a oreja… eso me alegro y me dolió… me dolió porque sabía que era por ranma que estaba así.

En mi interior ranma celebraba y mousse lloraba.

-¿no me vas a felicitar?- me pregunto sacándome de mis agridulces cavilaciones.

-¿Cómo?

-fui seleccionada entre los diez mejores para la competencia de baile.

-esa es una muy buena noticia, felicidades- me acerque a ella y le extendí la mano para darle un fuerte apretón, estúpida fuera mi seriedad –iré a cambiarme.

-claro, dame tu toper lo lavare y calentare el pollo.

-¿el po… pollo?- pregunte con miedo, el hecho de pensar en comida me daba ganas de…

-cocine pollo al limón con salsa agridulce- contesto con simpleza.

-que… que rico- sonreí exageradamente sintiéndome mal, como si quisiera vomitar.

Dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo y en cuanto estuve lejos de su vista salí corriendo a mi habitación donde devolví un poco de lo que había comido ¿y ahora qué? No quería herir sus sentimientos pero eso implicaba un sacrificio a mi estómago.

-sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer- murmure a mí mismo.

Baje las escaleras y me senté en el comedor donde ya se encontraba mi plato y frente a mí, mi bella esposa sentada tomando lo que parecía ser un té.

-¿y tú plato? –pregunte inocente.

-ah no, yo comí de camino a casa, ranma y yo salimos a celebrar- tomo un sorbo de su humeante taza de porcelana y yo permanecí totalmente callado unos segundos dudoso de si preguntar o no por mi personaje.

-ehmm… ¿ranma? ¿Quién es ranma?- gano la curiosidad.

Ella golpeo su cabeza levemente y rio sutilmente.

-olvide comentártelo, ranma es mi pareja de baile, la competencia de baile es en pareja… todos tienen un compañero, él tiene su propio taller mecánico… - me conto feliz con un brillo nuevo en sus exóticos ojos que me emociono y al momento me desilusiono, era tan extraño odiarme a mí mismo de esa forma – es un tipo muy divertido, siempre me hace reír.

Baje la mirada al plato con el pedazo de pollo color amarilloso, arroz blanco y no sé qué más, en otras condiciones sería una dicha ver, probar y oler aquel manjar pero ahora no era nada glorioso, tuve que desviar la vista rápido para no vomitar de nuevo

-¿no… no te gusta?-pregunto shampoo entre preocupada, avergonzada y triste ¡maldita combinación! No soportaba verla así.

Solté un suspiro y sonreí tristemente mientras tomaba los palillos y comenzaba a comer ante la mirada de ella, las náuseas no importaban ahora.

-delicioso… es único- declare de manera convincente, ella suspiro aliviada mientras yo continuaba comiendo lo más normal que pudiera temiendo en cualquier momento explotar sin duda mi esposa era algo mágico que me hacía cometer locuras.

Más tarde en mi cama me encontraba recostado entra la obscuridad pensando en que shampoo tenía razón, el amor era una cosa dolorosa, el dolor de encubrirse a sí mismo, el dolor de saber que no te ama a ti pero si eres tú, dolor en bailar y ahora incluso al comer… este amor un día terminaría matándome.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Arriba el capítulo cuatro y pues no sé cuándo pueda actualizar (el lunes me mudo y estoy en un estado de pánico) el tipo de la mudanza se echó para atrás y cancelo, si no hoy dormiría en casa nueva jejejeje (me rio de histeria) en fin, olvídenlo el punto es que quizá me tarde mucho u.u (y si no seré yo la que baile jejejejejejejejeje sigue siendo histeria).**

**Gracias por los comentarios en el final alternativo de "almas gemelas" muchos buenos, otros malos… de corazón gracias y sin más que decir… subiré (esto si es hoy jeje) el video musical de una canción que me gusta mucho y creo que le queda a las prácticas de baile que tuvieron Mousse y Shampoo.**

**¿Qué más puedo decir? No nada me estoy haciendo pato en contestar los reviews jejeje o más bien en estar por aquí en la computadora.**

**Ahora si los reviews:**

**Eli: listo el capi 4 gracias por leer y comentar, ojala te guste.**

**Guest: okey ._. Bien por ti y gracias por los halagos a mi shampoo n.n, aquí reporto el cap 4 y espero que te guste.**

**Ana09: lo sé es medio tonto pero ya está sufriendo por todo eso que dijiste, gracias por leer y comentar espero sea de tu agrado el capi 4.**

**Arleth kawaii: el amarillo pollito está de moda ¿recuerdas? El pollito pio, el pollito pio jejeje bonito nombre y espero que te guste la actualización.**

**Titiana gonzalez: ya lo subí el cuatro y gracias, gracias, gracias a ti por leer y comentar ojala te guste este capi.**

**Tayyab: muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando n.n**

**Ferchithaa: adivinaste, fue nabiki n.n que tino y felicidades jejeje espero que te guste el cap 4.**

**Gabymiyako chan: yo tengo palomitas ahora gracias n.n y gracias a ti por leer y comentar mi historia, como dije por dar una oportunidad a la pareja, espero te guste el capítulo 4.**

**Bry: ¿Qué piensa de mousse? Eso se verá adelante (lo prometo) gracias por el apoyo en ambos proyectos (este y almas gemelas) y si henos aquí soñando despiertos, que razón tienes. Espero que te guste el capítulo 4 y gracias por leer y comentar.**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


End file.
